NARUTO SALVANDO EL FUTURO
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Naruto y sasuke lograron detener la guerra pero a causa de la misma las naciones elementales quedaron devastadas el sabio decide enviar a uno de ellos al pasado para prevenir el desastroso futuro que se avecina siendo naruto el elegido quien regresara con unos cuantos regalos que le ayudaran en su camino...
1. Chapter 1

"REGRESE? Y INICIANDO LOS CAMBIOS"

Nos encontramos en el punto final de la guerra donde tanto naruto como sasuke lograron sellar de nuevo a kaguya gracias al poder dado por rikudo gracias a eso dieron fin a tan terrorífica guerra y el rubio uzumaki pensó que ya todo habia terminado pero no fue asi ya que ahora se encontraba peleando contra el mismo sasuke y su ahora nombrada revolución la batalla fue tal que el valle del fin desapareció una batalla que supero por mucho a la de madara uchiha y hashirama senju y ahora los vemos a ambos tirados en el suelo sin fuerzas a ambos shinobis les faltaba un brazo pero aun asi consientes el rubio se encontraba con una gran sonrisa al haber conseguido liberar al uchiha de su oscuridad.

Justo en ese momento frente a ellos aparecio el viejo rikudo " veo que ya resolvieron sus problemas y has tomado el camino correcto" comento viendo a sus descendientes que asintieron " pero debo decirles que en esta guerra se perdieron muchas vidas y las naciones elementales quedaron muy deterioradas" comento con seriedad " y que podemos hacer rikudo-jiji" pregunto naruto queriendo tener alguna solución y sasuke asentía a sus palabras dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo " solo hay una solución naruto-kun y es mandar a uno de ustedes de regreso al pasado y tratar de cambiar el curso de la historia y evitar esta catástrofe" el azabache y el rubio se miraron el rubio iba a hablar el uchiha se le adelanto "ve tu naruto" esto sorprendió al uzumaki y al sabio " porque me pides eso sasuke y no tu" pregunto confundido " tu tienes el don de cambiar a las personas naruto y eres alguien que no caería fácilmente sin pelear yo solo quiero descansar y reconstruir mi clan y tu deberías hacer lo mismo una vez vuelvas" termino de hablar el azabache sorprendiendo nuevamente a naruto " muy bien sasuke, rikudo-jiji cuando empezamos" pregunto entusiasmado nuestro héroe " justo ahora naruto-kun pero antes te daré algunos regalos que te ayudaran en tu travesía, el primero mezclare sangre hyuga y senju en ti te dará las habilidades de ambos clanes, el segundo te doy mi espada su nombre es "natsuki(siete lunas)" es una espada espiritual osea que posee un alma en su interior y por ultimo no iras solo ya que en tu interior tienes chakra de cada uno de mis hijos por lo que cuando regreses la conciencia de los que habitan en el pasado se fundirán con el chakra que llevas en ti" termino de dar sus regalos al rubio.

El sabio se dispuso a abrir un portal por donde el rubio regresaría al pasado pero antes de entrar escucho un espera y cuando volteo pudo ver a sasuke frente a el "que sucede sasuke" pregunto "quiero darte un ultimo presente amigo" dicho esto mordió sus dedos hasta hacerlos sangrar y con ellos los coloco en la frente del joven después de unos segundos los retiro "que fue eso" pregunto con duda " acabo de darte mi sangre naruto ahora podrás despertar el sharingan y llevarlo hasta el mangekyou eterno ya que yo ya lo tengo y también mi rinnegan pero ese solo podrás despertarlo cuando domines por completo el sharingan" naruto no podía estar mas sorprendido su amigo no su hermano le habia dado sus poderes y por eso lo abrazo con su único brazo bueno claro como un signo de despedida "muy bien es hora de irme" y asi dio un salto al portal donde todo se oscureció paso un tiempo donde solo podía ver oscuridad hasta que comenzo a despertar (estaba dormido el muy perezoso) al abrir sus ojos pudo ver un techo algo deteriorado pero sin mayores problemas y pensaba si solo habia sido un sueño hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza " **no fue un sueño naruto hemos vuelto al pasado y por lo que puedo ver regresamos a cuando tenias 5 años** _"_ entonces respondió "asi que no lo soñé, como crees que deberíamos empezar el entrenamiento kurama si regrese a tener 5 años eso quiere decir que solo queda un año y medio antes de que suceda la masacre uchiha y pienso que deberíamos salvar por lo menos a los niños que podamos que son inocentes de todo eso".

El zorro escucho el razonamiento del chico, a el no le caía muy bien ese clan si por el fuera no apostaría mucho por ellos pero pensando el los pros y contras de salvar a los mas jóvenes podria serle de ventaja para lo que se avecinaba y mientras mas cartas en la manga mejor pero habia unos pequeños detalles que su compañero no a visualizado y se los aria saber.

 _"_ **entiendo tu punto naruto pero hay unos inconvenientes con tu plan** _"_ "a si cuales" pregunto el rubio aunque como no se a visto en un espejo no a visto los pequeños cambios que sufrió pero ya lo sabría " **para empezar para que no haiga problemas drásticos con la historia sasuke debe ser el único uchiha en la villa, segundo donde llevaras a los niños que consigas salvar y quien y como los entrenara en tu caso no hay problema ya que yo puedo entrenarte pero no a los uchiha** _"_ explico el "zorro" _(_ por ahora _)_ "eso lo se kurama también esta el donde los ocultaremos" esa era una muy buena pregunta, donde poder ocultarlos de las demás naciones sobre todo de danzou el gran zorro se quedo pensando durante unos minutos y se le ocurrieron dos lugares que podían servirle " **creo tener la solución a ese problema naruto, pero una de ellas solo sera temporal** _"_ recomendó "en serio cuales" pregunto interesado " **el lugar temporal que podemos usar es uzushiogakure no sato la antigua aldea de tu madre** _"_ fueron las palabras del enorme ser el rubio (todavía no se a visto al espejo) estaba pensativo ciertamente era un buen lugar para ocultarlos un tiempo "estoy de acuerdo es un buen lugar y cual es el segundo" pregunto curioso del lugar secundario que el zorro le quería mencionar " **por mucho que lo pienso es el mejor lugar para ocultarse y asentar una base para entrenamiento** _"_.

"si pero que lugar es ese kurama no me tengas en suspenso" exclamo exasperado " **tranquilo no te apresures tu ya has estado allí, recuerdas la misión donde te mandaron capturar al tipo ese de las marionetas** _"_ le pregunto "tipo de las marionetas te refieres a sasori" pregunto confundido " **no idiota ese que causo que viajaran al pasado** _"_ exclamo también exasperado el zorro por la idiotez de su contenedor "marioneta.. marioneta.. pasad... espera te refiere a mukade" le vino el nombre como un flash asi como también recordó a una hermosa reina pelirroja de nombre sara " **correcto el lugar del que te hablo es el antiguo reino de rouran ese lugar es una fortaleza en si y tiene suficiente espacio para lo que quieres hacer** _"_ eso si sorprendió al uzumaki "es perfecto kurama, pero ahora que lo pienso bien tenemos un problema aun mas grande,.. como los llevaremos a uzu en primer lugar necesito llevarlos de manera rápida y sin levantar sospechas".

Bien el zorro tampoco habia pensado en eso bueno no del todo conocía el jutsu que le podria ayudar pero naruto no sabia fuinjutsu y aprender lo necesario tomaría mas de año y medio, otra solución seria con la invocación inversa firmando su contrato pero tenían que practicar su control de chakra para eso, esto estaba complicado como rayos le aran para transportarlos a todos... espera transportar de repente se le prendió el foco al zorro y lo hizo aparecer " **tengo la solución a eso naruto, ya que aun no podrás aprender el hiraishin de tu padre hasta no saber fuinjutsu y no podrás hacer invocaciones hasta entrenar tu control de chakra... cuando todavía era libre y antes de formarse las aldeas shinobis me encontré un pergamino algo desgastado pero lo que contenía era lo interesante en el esta escrito un jutsu que te permite transportarte de un punto a otro en segundos siendo estos llamados portales de transporte es como una puerta para ser simple"** termino su explicación esperando la opinión de naruto que no tardo en venir "ya veo eso puede sernos útil para viajes de grupos grandes, por cierto que paso con tus hermanos que no han dicho palabra alguna" bien decir que el zorro estaba sorprendido era poco estaba estupefacto el como naruto entendió todo tan rápido y fácil "(increíble **creo que el cambio de jiji no fue solo su sangre parece que es mas inteligente)" "sus conciencias ya deben haberse fusionado con sus yo de este tiempo lo mas seguro es que empiecen a hacer sus propios cambios con sus contenedores"** naruto solo asintió para luego recostarse a dormir.

Time skip (1 año después).

Ya a pasado un año desde el regreso de naruto al pasado y si bien las miradas de los aldeanos regresaron a su vida ya no era algo que le preocupara ya que sabia que en algún momento eso cambiaria también recordó el dia siguiente de su arribo a esta época y la sorpresa que se llevo.

Flash back hace un año.

Había amanecido un nuevo dia en konoha y todo era normal y el apartamento de cierto uzumaki se podía ver como este se despertaba por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana y le daba en el rostro "ya voy, ya voy estúpido sol que no me deja dormir" se quejaba naruto una vez levantado se fue a dar un baño aunque al verse al espejo se detuvo para verse detenidamente para luego gritar "QUE DEMONIOS ME PASO" el zorro despertó con ese grito que podía jurar se escucho hasta suna " **que sucede naruto"** pregunto "que paso eso quiero saber yo porque mi cabello es rubio con negro y porque mis ojos son diferentes ademas mis marcas desaparecieron" pregunto un tanto mas calmado naruto y era verdad ahora sus ojos son el izquierdo era azul oscuro y el derecho azul claro buscando a blanco **"con que era eso... es fácil de explicar veras eso se debe al adn uchiha, senju y hyuga que jiji te dio por eso los cambios ya te acostumbraras"** fue toda la explicación que le dio y el solo suspiro.

Fin flash back.

También comenzo con su entrenamiento y solo tenia una cosa que decir y es que le haría un altar al nidaime hokage por haber creado el kage bunshin gracias a eso podía entrenar lo que un shinobi normal tardaría años sumando al hecho que gracias a sus reservas que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier shinobi de la aldea podía crear centenares y aunado al hecho del talento que antes no tenia ahora parecía desbordarse no habia que decir que su progreso iba espectacular incluso ya habia despertado el sharingan y por los momentos tenia dos tomoes y el byakugan fue mucho mas fácil tanto que estaba pensando en conseguir las bases del taijutsu uchiha y hyuga para combinarlos.

Otra cosa que habia pasado y que realmente lo tenia desconcertado era que en esta era no solo habia un sasuke sino que este tenia una hermana gemela y lo que mas lo desconcertaba era que kurama le habia dicho que la niña uchiha tenia similitud con el chakra que sasuke le transfirió antes de partir lo que después de tanto pensarlo junto a kurama llegaron a una sola teoría cuando sasuke le dio su sangre y al momento de arribar a esta época hubo un cambio y ese fue que la versión de sasuke de su tiempo se convirtió en chica y de paso nació su gemelo que ni tenia que ver en todo ese embrollo temporal pero en algo si estuvieron de acuerdo ese chico tenia sentimientos oscuros aunque esto le facilitaba un poco el trabajo a naruto ya que solo debe centrarse en la chica.

Otro suceso de recordar fue cuando por casualidad se encontró con itachi, o que este lo encontrara por casualidad mientras entrenaba con kunais en medio del bosque el uchiha tenia ya rato de verlo entrenar hasta que naruto se aburrió de que se diera a conocer por lo que le lanzo un kunai itachi se sorprendió que lo hubiera encontrado una vez descubierto no le quedo de otra que salir, desde ese momento empezaron a conocerse y ser amigos asi naruto se entero que en efecto sus hermanos se llamaban sasuke y sayuri quien era de quien naruto estaba interesado y asi fue pasando el tiempo hasta que unos meses después naruto decidio mostrarle sus recuerdos a itachi y viera lo que se venia encima este después de ver lo visto estaba sorprendido y junto a naruto se puso de acuerdo en salvar a los niños y sayuri asi como de entrenarlos y estar preparados.

Otro suceso que era el que tenia mas desconcertado pero igual feliz fue que a los tres meses de regresar al pasado el pelimixto regresaba de su entrenamiento al pasar por un claro lleno de flores escucho el sollozo de alguien por lo que se dispuso a averiguar, encontrándose a una linda niña rubia de ojos azul claro vestida con un lindo kimono rosa de bordes blancos y estampados de hojas que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con un raspón en su rodilla el se acerco sabiendo que se trataba de ino, le pregunto que le sucedió a lo que ella respondió que se tropezó mientras corría mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos a lo que el le responde que no llore que las niñas lindas no deben llorar que se ve mas bonita si sonríe haciendo que sonría sonrojada mientras naruto saco un pañuelo con un bordado de remolino y vendo con el la rodilla de la niña rubia que solo se sonrojo mas.

Desde ese dia se habían visto mas seguido donde jugaban y divertían incluso naruto la llevo donde solía entrenar, ella veía como el entrenaba haciendo que algo dentro de ella quisiera seguir su ejemplo y ademas que su corazón latía rápidamente con tan solo pensar en el y asi fue pasando el tiempo donde inoichi el padre de ino se dio cuenta del cambio que estaba teniendo su hija ya que habia empezado a entrenar mas duro de lo que alguna vez lo hizo comenzo a comer mas y mejor y eso lo tenia intrigado de que habia influido ese cambio en su hija que obviamente para bien por lo que un dia la habia seguido la vio encontrarse con naruto después se fueron al campo que siempre usaba naruto donde comenzaron a entrenar eso si con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros por su parte inoichi veía esto con una sonrisa y estaba pensando en algo y la idea le gustaba ya que reconoció a naruto como el hijo de su difunto amigo minato y viendo como se comportaba su hija con naruto estaba seguro que era la idea correcta sin mas que ver se alejo antes de que fuera descubierto aunque sin el saber naruto lo habia sentido ya hace mucho pero no sintió malas intenciones de el asi que no hizo nada.

Unas semanas después inoichi le pide a ino que invite a su amigo a comer y esta feliz lo hace asi que sale corriendo a decirle a naruto quien no estaba muy lejos cuando la rubia le dice naruto estaba curioso por esto en su vida pasada esto no habia sucedido pero aun con su curiosidad acepto al atardecer naruto aparece en la residencia yamanaka para la invitación al tocar la puerta no espera mucho para ser abierta por ino quien vestía el mismo kimono que cuando se conocieron dejando un poco embobado a naruto pero se recompuso y halago a la rubia sonrojándola la tarde paso entre charlas tranquilas y puntos de entrenamiento que le podían servir a naruto hasta que llego el momento que inoichi quería y estuvo hablando largo rato con naruto e ino y es que este le habia ofrecido la mano de ino en compromiso claro si ella estaba de acuerdo quien no se lo pensó mucho y acepto pues desde que comenzo a pasar tiempo y entrenando con naruto se fue enamorando de este en tanto naruto estaba ido con esa proposición ciertamente era muy diferente a su vida pasada estaba por decir algo cuando las palabras de sasuke resonaron en su cabeza "yo solo quiero descansar y reconstruir mi clan y tu deberías hacer lo mismo cuando regreses" después de recordar esas palabras vio a ambos rubios frente a el y acepto ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de ino sonrojando al chico.

Lo que nos deja en el momento actual ya habían pasado unas semanas de eso y la verdad estaba feliz su entrenamiento y sus planes iban de maravilla tenia una novia muy linda en fin todo iba viento en popa para nuestro héroe.

Time skip 2 (5 meses después).

Había llegado el momento hoy seria el golpe de estado uchiha y el inicio de su plan para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba en un futuro, naruto en ese momento recordaba como hace dos meses decidio contarle y mostrarle de su condición a ino sentía que debía hacerlo aunque eso no quitaba lo nervioso que estaba por su posible reacción nerviosismo que desapareció cuando ino supo lo que tuvo que pasar naruto ademas de conocer un poco a kurama y llevarse bien eso fue un gran alivio para naruto al ver que su novia lo aceptaba como era, regresando hace tan solo media hora habia comenzado la masacre uchiha ciertamente son muchas vidas las que se perderían pero el mismo vio que los adultos del clan no tenían redención asi que el veía todo desde la lejanía esperando a su turno le tomo un poco de tiempo pero aprendió el jutsu que kurama le dio quien curiosamente en ese momento veía todo a través de los ojos del chico mientras... comía palomitas¿?.

1 hora después ya todo habia terminado naruto se acerco a la zona donde itachi le dijo se encontrarían siendo la parte sur del compuesto uchiha donde este ya lo esperaba "asi que ya todo termino itachi-san" pregunto naruto viendo a los niños que eran cerca de 30 que variaban en edades entre 7 y 10 años una gran cantidad ciertamente "si naruto-kun solo falta encontrar un lugar donde ocultarlos y entrenarlos" comento itachi "eso no es problema ya tengo un lugar aunque temporal por los próximos 4 años por lo menos" explico sacándole dudas a itachi y le iba a preguntar pero lo vio haciendo sellos "ninpo:(arte ninja:jutsu dimensional:puente de transporte)" tras terminar el jutsu se formo un arco brillante que decía transporte sobre el "que rayos es eso naruto-kun" pregunto el pelinegro realmente sorprendido "esto, pues es un puente de transporte este permite trasladarse a cualquier punto que yo imagine y el destino de este es uzushiogakure".

Itachi se le quedo viendo con una ceja alzada por el curioso jutsu y mas por el destino a ir "uzu? Porque ahí" pregunto "por ahora es el primer destino, el siguiente sera el antiguo reino de rouran mientras restauramos la isla por lo que quiero pedirte algo mas itachi" comento y pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de este "quiero que encuentres y entrenes a dos personas la primera se llama fuu es la jinchuriki del nanabi en taki ella a tenido una vida igual o peor que la mía por lo que quiero que la rescates y la segunda se llama amaru ella es una uzumaki y la encontraras en los bordes territoriales de lo que fue el país del cielo" bueno si antes estaba desconcertado ahora estaba taciturno con ese pedido por parte del pelimixto "se que estas confundido de porque ellas 2 y te contare el porque una vez encuentre lo que necesito ahora es mejor que partan antes de que lleguen los ambu" se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de confusión de itachi quien asintiendo decide esperar a que naruto le cuente después de todo gracias a el muchos miembros de su clan sobrevivieron y por eso el lo seguiría ya estando de acuerdo con unos cuantos clones tomaron a los niños quienes por cierto se encontraban inconscientes y para impresión de naruto quien no se habia fijado bien entre los niños iba mikoto uchiha la madre de itachi no espero que también salvara a su madre pero lo dejo hacer seguro tendría sus razones una vez con todos los niños entraron por el portal que se cerro tras ellos.

Naruto se quedo viendo donde hubo estado el portal hasta que decidio regresar a su departamento a descansar y esperar como resultaría esto a futuro pero algo tenia muy en claro cambiaria su catastrófico futuro a como diera lugar y ya tenia en mente ir preparando por lo menos en esta aldea ya que seguramente los otros biju ya debieron haber comenzado los cambios con sus contenedores y no se equivocaba ya que a su regreso los biju habían empezado a relacionarse mejor con sus contenedores asi como a entrenarlos mejor pero también les contaban cosas sobre naruto aunque pequeñas y cortas pero era algo y se conocerían en los exámenes chunin por ahora solo descansaría ya que mañana comenzaba la academia y volver a ver a sus amigos y sobretodo a su novia a quien tenia que poner al tanto de lo ocurrido hoy ahora solo quería dormir.

 _Un nuevo fic a nacido y ya se vio algunos de los cambios que a hecho naruto para evitar el catastrófico futuro que se avecina, también el haber incluido a ino como la primera prometida y el pedido a itachi de encontrar a esas dos que grandes cambios traerá eso al mundo shinobi ahora la pregunta quieren a sara en la vida del uzumaki y que roles le daremos a los niños uchiha rescatados sin mas que decir disfrútenlo ja ne..._


	2. Algunos sucesos, y viaje

ALGUNOS SUCESOS, SALIDA DE LA ALDEA Y CAMINO A LA NIEVE.

Han transcurrido 3 años y medio y ahora naruto con 10 años no podía estar mejor y lo primero a tomar en cuenta fue su relación con ino y solo podía decir... que iba condenadamente de maravilla aunque cuando le contó lo sucedido con el clan uchiha esta de mas decir que aun le duele la cabeza de solo recordarlo pero tras explicarle sus razones y su plan ella se tranquilizo aunque algo molesta por ponerse en esa clase de peligros.

También hay que aportar que ino se unió al entrenamiento con naruto donde por un pequeño incidente ahora la rubia yamanaka quien tenia afinidad elemental de rayo y agua su raiton se vio modificado siendo ahora de color rojo y muy superior al rayo negro del elemento tormenta según kurama dándole a ino la posibilidad de realizar técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo a base de raiton como el raikage y a su vez siendo inmune a dicho elemento.

Otra cosa que hizo naruto en ese tiempo fue empezar a acercarse a los herederos de los clanes como shikamaru, shino y hinata quienes seguían siendo iguales que en su vida pasada por lo menos eso no cambiaría también habia intentado acercarse a sakura con el fin de que no se volviera esa loca fan otra vez pero al parecer eso estaba destinado a ser asi es mas pensaba que esta sakura era peor que la anterior y eso era decir mucho por lo que dejo de intentarlo de momento con eso también estaba el hecho de haber empezado la academia de nuevo pero siendo ahora mas serio y centrado no le fue tan difícil que aunque el no quiso ser sobresaliente ni quedar en medio de la clase tampoco era el ultimo de la clase ya teniendo un tiempo decidio incluir a shino, shikamaru y hinata en sus entrenamientos aunque fue un poco difícil convencer a los primeros dos pero pudo hacerlo con algo que les intereso bastante con hinata bueno no fue necesario insistir ella acepto a la primera en definitiva no importa en que tiempo fuera siempre estaría enamorada del uzumaki.

Cuando comenzo a entrenarlos iniciaron bien pero tenían la desventaja de que se agotaban rápido asi que puso en practica los pocos conocimientos que tenia de su estudio en fuinjutsu al colocarle a cada uno un sello que los ayudaría a desarrollar mas chakra y mas rápido superando ese tema luego les fue colocando sellos de gravedad a ino le coloco sellos de resistencia ya que ella tenia los de gravedad esto le habia interesado en gran medida a shino y shikamaru por lo que naruto les facilito unos pergaminos de fuinjutsu de su clan que itachi habia encontrado dentro de la biblioteca de uzu que pudo abrir gracias un poco de su sangre nunca creyó ver tantos pergaminos en un solo lugar a shikamaru le facilito pergaminos de sellos de parálisis y contención y shino de sellos de parálisis y barrera ya que pensaron crear sellos en conjunto con sus habilidades propias con eso también naruto le facilito un pergamino de taijutsu que se acomodaba a sus técnicas del clan nara con shino fue mas difícil ya que no tenia un estilo que le beneficiara por lo que decidio hacerle una prueba con kenjutsu grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo bien que se le daba por lo que le dio un estilo de kenjutsu con hinata al ser a fin al suiton decidio ayudarla a modificar su juken y facilitarle algunos pergaminos con dicho elemento asi como ino la ayudaba con su auto-estima.

Los aldeanos lo seguían viendo con odio pero eso no le afectaba sabia que en algún momento cambiaría eso pero aun asi kurama le comento de tener planes de respaldo en caso de que en este tiempo hubiera la posibilidad de ser desterrado cosa que tomo en cuenta, con shikamaru y shino sus padre notaron con interés el como sus hijos actuaban diferente por el lado del joven nara que le gustaba estar recostado viendo la nubes y jugar shogi ahora se la pasaba leyendo pergaminos y practicando un extraño taijutsu y eso era lo que mas le extrañaba a su padre los miembros de su clan se especializan en largas distancias nunca en corta además de que lo veía practicar caligrafía con un cronometro en mano creándole mas dudas.

Con shino pasaba casi lo mismo a su padre no se le hacia raro que su hijo estudiara los pergaminos de su clan lo que no tenia lógica según el era verlo practicar caligrafía o que lo viera practicando con dos boken (espada de madera) aunque una mas larga que la otra y mas aun tener tanta habilidad con ellas es mas podria jurar que logro leer en uno de los pergaminos que decía fuinjutsu sinceramente nada era lógico para el en ese momento.

Con esos acontecimientos el tiempo fue pasando y los chicos mejoraban mas y mas con los sellos de aumento de chakra, de gravedad, los de resistencia ya tenían un nivel mínimo chunin bajo por parte de los dos pelinegros y la peliazul, por su lado ino estaba casi chunin medio casi alto y naruto bueno ya estaba pensando en conseguir los materiales para edificarle un altar al nidaime hokage por haber creado tan ingenioso jutsu como lo eran los clones de sombra ya que el tenia el nivel de un jounin medio y eso con sus sellos supresores y asi seguían entrenando aunque sin saber que tres personas los estaban viendo bueno solo naruto los sintió pero no hizo nada ya sabia quienes eran resulta que el padre de shikamaru y shino se encontraron con inoichi quien se veía muy feliz de como avanzaba su hija con su futuro yerno y su acondicionamiento shinobi cuando los dos le preguntaron porque tan feliz este no les respondió de inmediato solo les dijo que lo siguieran sin hacer ruido cuando llegaron lo que vieron los sorprendió ya que sus hijos se encontraban entrenando arduamente y mas cuando los vieron entrenando con el pelimixto ellos sabían quien era naruto pero no esperaron verlos en eso tan pronto y por lo que miraban iban muy bien encaminados porque para ser todavía niños tenían un muy buen nivel sin mas que ver se alejaron de allí.

Claro no todo a sido miel y flores para naruto ya que después de la masacre uchiha unos extraños ambu lo seguían y habían tratado de secuestrarlo y otras ocasiones tubo que pelear con ellos logrando asi madurar el sharingan gracias a esos ataque pero eso causo que estuviera al pendiente no podía decirle al hokage pero si a inoichi esto con el fin de proteger a ino, con quien también se a relacionado mas a sido con ayame siendo muy unidos.

Estos y mas sucesos habían ocurrido en konoha lo que nos deja en el momento actual naruto frente a dos personas siento estas ino y hinata "que es lo que querías decirnos naruto-kun" pregunto su prometida rubia siendo secundada por hinata "veras ino-chan las cite aquí para preguntarles algo de suma importancia" respondió ganándose miradas curiosas "quiero preguntarles si querían acompañarme en un viaje por el continente para ganar experiencia no quiero que se sientan presionadas si no quieren lo entenderé" pregunto ellas estaban sorprendidas mientras se miraban, irse de la aldea para ganar experiencia la idea era por demás tentadora pero como le harían con sus familias y que no se arme un revuelo en la aldea por su partida "a mi me gustaría sobre todo lo de ganar experiencia pero como le haremos para que no se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia" pregunto nuevamente ino " eso es muy fácil ino-chan dejaremos unos clones de nosotros" explico mientras se hacia una herida y gotas de sangre caían al suelo "ninpo:chi bunshin:(arte ninja:clon de sangre)" y de la sangre un nuevo rubio se formo "este chicas es un clon de sangre, este clon es muy resistente y regenera su propio chakra y solo desaparece si es asesinado" termino de explicar naruto causando que las chicas se animaban y solo dijeron "cuando nos vamos" haciendo sonreír al uzumaki.

Time skip (1 mes después)

habia pasado un mes desde que salieron de la aldea dejando a los clones en su lugar con la orden de actuar como de costumbre, con tan solo un mes vagando por el continente vasto para hacerse de una reputación mas que aceptable casando renegado desde clase D hasta algunos de clas también esta el hecho de que hace poco mas de una semana el trio se encontró con lo que parecía un chico pero que resulto ser una chica casi inconsciente de largo cabello castaño piel pálida y ojos chocolate con la ropa hecha jirones y algo desnutrida ellos decidieron curarla y cuidarla cuando se despertó se asusto un poco pero se tranquilizo al ver a chicos de su edad cuando le preguntaron su nombre y de que ellos se presentaran cuando dijo que su nombre era haku naruto abrió grande los ojos mientras pensaba "(asi que era chica)" al fin habia respondido a esa incógnita desde su vida pasada mientras en su interior kurama se moría de la risa por el pensamiento de su contenedor y el recuerdo de su cara cuando le habia dicho que era chico.

Han transcurrido 6 meses desde que salieron de la aldea para ganar experiencia y también desde que se encontraron con haku a quien comenzaron a entrenar de la misma manera que ellos lo hacían y el que mas ayudaba era naruto quien ya tenia tiempo manejando algunos de sus elementos secundarios donde el hielo era uno de ellos, también su fama por el continente aumento de una manera que no esperaron ya que ahora eran conocidos como los yonkou de quienes se decía eran tres sujetos que tenían un poder enorme y sin igual quienes han limpiado los libros bingo de konoha, suna, y iwa de casi todos los rangos haciéndolos alguien de temer en el bajo mundo aunque también tuvieron un pequeño tiempo donde estuvieron separados donde habían ganado apodos individuales claro que haku siempre iba con naruto ya que era su maestro casi de tiempo completo y poco a poco también fue ganándose su lugar en el grupo y en las naciones elementales pasando de ser tres a cuatro yonkou por supuesto los chicos aprovecharon su alta reputación entre los renegados y fueron reclutando subordinados y tomando territorios bajo sus banderas aunque fueran de la misma aldea y era para un fin en común la paz.

Otra cosa que hicieron en ese tiempo fue ver como iban las cosas con itachi y los niños uchiha y ciertamente naruto estaba satisfecho con lo que vio, los niños a pesar de haber perdido a su familia no habían caído en un camino de odio y soledad eso podria ser también que con mikoto e itachi estos los ayudaban y a los mas grandes ya habían empezado a entrenarlos también vio como itachi cumplió con su pedido de salvar a fu y amaru de acuerdo con lo que le contó el azabache cuando fue a salvar a fu casi era asesinada por los ninjas de taki también estaba el hecho de que la niña tenia la mentalidad de ser inferior a los humanos por lo que no confiaba mucho en ellos pero que gracias a su madre mikoto pudieron reparar ese error antes de que pasara a mayores ahora era una niña alegre que le gustaba divertirse en cuanto amaru era una niña vivas e hiperactiva clara señal de ser una uzumaki pero el problema era una pequeña enfermedad que la deterioraba poco a poco y ninguno de ellos sabia ninjutsu medico, naruto al saber esto le pidió a itachi que lo llevara con ella cuando la vio se encontraba dormida pero podía ver que sentía algo de dolor naruto uso un poco del chakra de kurama para curarla ya que aun no podía realizar el senjutsu de los seis caminos por lo menos no hasta tener la llave que abre el sello y un mejor control del rinnegan que habia despertado hace poco ya que hace mucho que habia evolucionado el manguekyo el efecto fue inmediato ya que su cara se torno pacifica.

Después de que todo estuviera en orden naruto decidio trasladarlos a rouran para empezar la reconstrucción de la isla y la aldea por lo que se lo comunico a todos y se adentraron al portal recién abierto cuando cruzaron al otro lado vieron una gran ciudad algo deteriorada pero en buen estado y parecía una fortaleza lo que extraño a itachi y mikoto fue ver una bandera naranja con un sol blanco y una media luna negra sobre el sol nunca habían visto ese símbolo cuando le preguntaron a naruto se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al enterarse de que el uzumaki era el líder de los yonkou asi como las tres chicas que lo acompañaban y el habia tomado este territorio bajo su bandera los dos uchiha estaban en blanco y pensaban como era posible que cuatro chicos que no llegaban siquiera a los 12 años fueran los tan temidos yonkou no querían saber que tan poderosos llegarían a ser cuando crecieran.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo los chicos partieron nuevamente no sin antes de que naruto les colocara un sello con la forma de su bandera tanto a itachi como mikoto los cuales tenían el numero 2 para itachi y el 3 para mikoto cuando le preguntaron para que era este les respondió que con eso sus subordinados sabrán que ellos eran dos de sus comandantes teniendo poder sobre ellos, estaban sorprendidos no esperaban que naruto les daría tal poder y mas sobre sus subordinados y lo mas interesante es que les dijo que ellos podían tener sus propios subordinados una vez terminado los cuatro chicos se marcharon a seguir viajando.

De eso han pasado 5 meses desde que partieron de rouran y ganando mas experiencia y fama en el camino y 1 año desde que salieron de la aldea en ese punto decidieron separarse nuevamente para seguir en busca de aliados siendo en parejas ino con hinata y haku con naruto habían optado por pasar un poco desapercibidos llevando capas oscuras con capucha pero aun asi dichas capas llevaban sus respectivos símbolos en la espalda aunque no muchos se fijaban en eso a detalle ahora se encontraban naruto y haku en un bar en el que decidieron almorzar algo se encontraban sentados en una mesa conversando mientras esperaban su orden cuando un señor con algo de edad de lentes se les acerco "disculpe que los interrumpa mi nombre es asama sandayu pero ustedes son dos de los cuatro yonkou?" pregunto el hombre a los chicos que se le quedaron viendo por cierto aun llevan sus capuchas puestas causando que todos los que se encontraban en el bar pusieran cara de miedo al escucharlo, naruto recordaba al viejo sandayu y como murió por su princesa "asi es sandayu-san mi nombre es naruto y ella es haku en que le servimos" pregunto naruto aunque ya sabia que era lo que le extrañaba un poco era que esto debía ocurrir hasta dentro de unos meses después de la graduación sin duda los cambios estaban ocurriendo mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

"nada complicado solo quiero contratarlos como guardaespaldas verán yo soy el representante de la actriz yukie fujikaze y su próxima película sera en yuki no kuni" explico el viejo sandayu naruto se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa mientras discretamente le daba una mirada a su compañera pelimarron quien entendió la indirecta "muy bien sandayu-san toma asiento y hablemos de negocios"...

 _Corteeeee...quiero avisar el porque de mi retraso y es que debido a un por demás inoportuno apagón este congelo e inutilizo el sistema operativo principal del disco duro y a base de esto deshabilitando algunos programas entre ellos el Microsoft borrando también de esta manera los avances de los capítulos que tenia por lo que e tenido que re-escribirlos pero gracias a dios ya fue reparada y estoy de vuelta asi que aquí otro capitulo a nacido obra de mi alocada cabeza pero que se le hace "que vivan los locos" este es un pequeño y corto avance de lo que tengo planeado, otra pregunta o mejor dicho una votación el que les parece en este fic volver a sakura la hermana adoptiva de naruto es algo que tengo planeado para los padres de sakura si hay ideas u opiniones que tengan en mente no duden en comentarlas ya que me ayudan mucho sin mas hasta otro capitulo ja en..._


	3. NIEVE, GUERRA Y CURIOSO ENCUENTRO

"NIEVE, GUERRA, UN CURIOSO ENCUENTRO".

Dos dias han pasado desde que el uzumaki aceptara ser el escolta de koyuki hacia yuki no kuni junto a la bella haku aunque claro antes de partir creo dos clones especiales en base a su omnyoton(elemento ying/yang) y mandar uno a uzu para iniciar la reconstruccion y que entrenara con sus doujutsus de paso ya que al parecer este rinnegan posee unas cuantas habilidades que no tenia el de nagato daba gracias a estos clones ya que tenia las ventajas del kage bunshin y todo lo que aprendia regresaba al original pero sin la desventaja de la sobrecarga de informacion y mas aun de que estos no dividian su chakra sino que se copiaba de manera exacta y el otro clon fue enviado a rouran para interactuar con amaru y fuu y entrenarlas un poco y acercarse a sayuri.

Cuando llegara el momento de pedirle a itachi unirse a akatsuki y mantener informado tanto a konoha como a el mismo, pero regresando al momento actual donde un pelirrojo si pelirrojo gracias a la ayuda de kurama que no hace mas de un dia habia decidido mostrarle su apariencia humana al antes de mechas causandole un gran shock al saber que su amigo era de hecho mujer le valio la inconsciencia al ver lo hermosa que era tenia largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola baja que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de las rodillas con un medio fleco de lado izquierdo de su rostro y unos mechones de lado derecho con un largo mechon que pasaba frente a su ojo derecho que llegaba hasta su busto hermosos ojos purpura violeta de pupila rasgada de piel blanca aterciopelada pechos facilmente copa D-DD vestia un traje de maid modificado resaltando su escote falda de seda fina abierta en cuatro partes desde su cintura hasta sus tobillos dejando ver sus lindas piernas unos zapatos sencillos pero resistentes el traje era de color negro con blanco y diseño de mariposas.

A lado izquierdo de su cintura lleva una katana de funda y mango negro con blanco y de hoja roja toda una belleza mortal cuando naruto le pregunto el porque no le habia dicho antes esta solo le respondio que sentia un poco de vergüenza que se fue al ver al chico elogiarla y es gracias a ella que su pelo ahora es rojo a excepcion de los dos mechones que semejaban cuernos que siguieron siendo negros.

Volviendo al asunto ahora se encontraban desembarcando en un iceberg para una parte de la grabacion cuando de repente una explocion en lo alto llamo la atencion de todos delante de ellos se encontraban naruto y haku esperando a los invitados "vaya,vaya parece que los chiquillos son buenos" comento un peliblanco opaco portando una extraña armadura "mejor de lo que crees" respondio naruto viendo tranquilamente "hemos venido por la princesa koyuki" exclamo el mismo sujeto haciendo que la peliazul se impactara cuando viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente "no dejare que se lleven a koyuki-chan tendran que pasar sobre mi para lograrlo" aclaro con semblante serio y sin esperar respuesta comenzo la batalla donde al minimo descuido de sus oponentes estos escaparon con los tripulantes del barco con direccion a yuki que al cabo de unos dias llegaron sin problemas en ese tiempo el pelirrojo tenia charlas con la chica asi como con haku.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del continente una chica rubia y una peliazul se encontraban caminando por un bosque algo humedo con direccion a mizu no kuni donde aun se llevaba a cabo una guerra civil en kiri orquestada por el yondaime mizukage con el fin de eliminar a los portadores de linea de sangre por eso su interes en ver como iban las cosas en dicho lugar y esperar a que el uzumaki las alcanzara y detener dicha guerra quizas y tenian buena suerte en reclutar mas seguidores ademas esta era una buena manera de unir poco a poco a las aldeas.

"oye ino-chan crees que naruto-kun nos alcance pronto" pregunto la peliazul del duo "claro hina-chan no te preocupes, cambiando de tema cuando te le declararas a naruto-kun" respondio y pregunto picaramente causando un leve rubor el la ojos perla fue gracias a ino y naruto que habia dejado su personalidad timida pero aun habia algunos temas que la sonrojaban aunque sea un poco hacia ya un tiempo que le habia confesado a la rubia a su lado que habia empezado a tener sentimientos por su amigo uzumaki ino siendo otra se hubiera molestado por eso pero ya sabiendo que su prometido deberia casarse con mas de una mujer ya se habia hecho a la idea por lo que a estado alentando a la chica a declararsele al uzumaki "p...pronto ino-chan" respondio la yamanaka la veia con una sonrisa ya que la veia como a una hermana al igual que a haku quien tambien mostraba sentimientos hacia el unico chico del grupo "esta bien, mira ya estamos cerca que te parece si descansamos un poco y esperamos a naruto-kun" pregunto ganando un asentimiento de su compañera.

De regreso con nuestro heroe este y haku se habia desecho de los tres ninjas de la nieve luego de que hallan aparecido con doto quien aprovechando que estaban combatiendo para secuestrar a koyuki y ahora este se encontraba tras de el yukikage para recatar a la chica en cuanto a doto este ya se encontraba frente a lo que según el era el arma que le ayudaria a gobernar el continente "ahora veras sobrina como gracias a esta arma tendre el control de todo" e introduciendo el cristal exagonal activa el dispositivo para que al poco tiempo comenzara a sentirse calor "una maquina de calentamiento esa era la gran arma de mi hermano" decía todo iracundo al ser claramente estafado por lo que con pasos fuerte se dirigia a la impactada chica con intenciones nada buenas justo en ese momento aparecio naruto con porte imponente y sin un rasguño.

"oh asi que sigues vivo es admirable aunque me pregunto si eres estupido al venir aquí o crees poder ganarme" hablo con arrogancia mientras el pelirrojo ni se inmutaba "pensaste que de verdad ellos podrian detenerme estas muy equivocado" y sin mas se lanzo al combate ya que sabia que el ninjutsu y genjutsu no funcionaria pero no es que le preocupara realmente aun podia usar taijutsu y kenjutsu por lo que asi lo hizo de un movimiento veloz le atino un derechazo en la mandibula mandandolo unos metros atrás alejandolo de la princesa que veia todo esperando que el pelirrojo ganara doto se levanto sobandose en la sona afectada no se esperaba tuviera semejante fuerza asi que presa de su ira se lanzo de nuevo tratando de golpear al chico quien esquivaba sin mayores problemas o boqueaba los golpes y patadas que venian de todas direcciones doto al ver que no podria hacerle daño con taijutsu paso a ninjutsu "hyoton:soryuu bofusetsu:(elemento hielo: rafaga del dragon negro)" y una fuerte ventisca negra en forma de dragon de ojos rojos se lanzo en contra del pelirrojo quien tomando el mango de su espada casi en desenfunde "uzumaki kenjutsu:kami no saibansho:(tecnica de espada uzumaki:corte divino)" y lanzo el tajo en forma ascendente donde se puede ver un corte de media luna que brillaba cortando al dragon como si fuera mantequilla de manera limpia hasta llegar a doto dandole de lleno y fracturando la armadura dejandola inservible.

Naruto se fue acercando paso por paso al ya derrotado doto quien tenia una mirada de terror hacia el pelirrojo de mirada dura mientras se acercaba iba realizando sellos a la vez que hablaba "matar a tu propio hermano, tratar de matar a tu propia sobrina y sumir a yuki en la miseria solo eres un bastardo y un miserable que no merece vivir y yo el yonkou "akai sora:cielo rojo" te enviare con shinigami en este momento "hyoton:eien no akumu(elemento hielo:pesadilla eterna)" al terminar el jutsu hielo azul transparente comenzo a crecer desde los pies de doto que poco a poco lo iba congelando hasta que lo cubrio por completo este jutsu lo creo con un poco de genjutsu ya que al quedar congelado caia en una ilusion donde viviria sus peores pesadillas hasta que muriera y lo mejor es que ese hielo solo el podria derretirlo.

Koyuki se sentia aliviada que un gran peso desaparecia de sus hombros, tantos años de escapar de su pasado queriendo olvidar todo y ahora aquí frente a ella un chico de no mas de 12 años habia liberado por fin a su pueblo de la tirania de doto ahora eran libres gracias a ese niño a su heroe no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos ya que estos fueron interrumpidos por naruto quien se acercaba "como te encuentras koyuki-hime" pregunto "estoy bien naruto-kun no te preocupes" le respondio la peliazul "me alegra que estes bien, pero es una pena que ya deba partir ya que nos llaman en otro lugar" comento naruto la peliazul no queria que se fuera pues gracias a el su pais ahora era libre "asi es pero prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda" dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa alegre causando ciertas cosas en la chica "lo prometes" pregunto algo sonrojada "lo prometo koyuki-chan, haku-chan" llamo naruto y en un parpadeo aparecio la pelicastaña al lado de chico "si naruto-kun" exclamo "es hora de irnos" pronuncio recibiendo un "hai" y tomo la mano de naruto cosa que causo algo de celos de en la princesa y desaparecieron en un destello rojo "(pronto volveremos a vernos naruto-kun)" fue el pensamiento de la chica.

En ese mismo instante con ino y hinata que se encontraban en un pequeño campamento que habian hecho para esperar a sus compañeros mientras cocinaban algo para comer y esperaban que llegara naruto y haku para ponerlos al tanto de la informacion que lograron obtener justo en ese momento un destello rojo aparecio en frente de ellas siendo el duo que esperaban "naruto-kun llegaste" le salto la rubio encima dandole un pequeño beso "si ya estoy aquí ino-chan dime que informacion han encontrado" pregunto luego de besar a su novia tornando el asunto serio.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a contar lo que sabian siendo esto la guerra civil en medio kiri a manos del yondaime mizukage y los rebeldes en contra de yagura al mando de mei terumi una usuaria altamente calificada en el youton(elemento lava) pero aun asi no la tenian facil para hacerle frente al yondaime mientras las chicas le contaban a naruto este hablaba con kurama "(parece que la guerra civil de kiri no podia ser evitada de todos modos y algunas cosas estan destinadas a que sucedan tu que piensas kurama-chan" pregunto a su inquilina "asi parece, sin duda el poder de obito pudo doblegar de nuevo a isobu pero..." comento la kitzune para quedarse pensando en algo generando curiosidad en naruto "pero que kurama-chan" pregunto "solo estaba pensando que esto quizas sea algo beneficioso para nosotros y entorpecer un poco mas los planes de akatsuki" comento misteriosamente ganando aun mas curiosidad del chico "beneficioso como" "bueno es obvio que rompas el control en yagura este no soportaria vivir sabiendo lo que fue obligado a hacer, por lo que bien podrias sellar a isobu en alguna de las chicas mi recomendación seria hinata al ser usuario suiton y asi despitar a akatsuki sobre el paradero de mi hermana claro si hinata acepta esa carga" presento kurama la idea a naruto quien ciertamente pensaba en eso y no podia evitar pensar que seria una buena idea dandole asi mas tiempo para sus movimientos ademas de inclinar mas la balanza a su favor ya que contando a fuu, amaru, el y posiblemente hinata y en un futuro gaara tendrian cinco potencias a tener en cuenta "es buena idea kurama-chan se lo dire a hinata-chan y ver que sucede)" y con eso salio de su espacio mental donde le platico la idea a las chicas y les dijo que si no queria no tenia que hacerlo pero ella sin dejarlo terminar acepto, justo en ese momento uno de los clones que vigilaban se enteraron de que mei y dos de sus guardias personales iban con direccion a konoha con el fin de conseguir ayuda.

Sin mas las chicas se acercaron a naruto y este desaparecio en un destello rojo en direccion al marcador que habia dejado el clon de ino y aparecieron en frente de los tres rebeldes que se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a los chicos de repente "quienes son ustedes" inquirio un sujeto de pelo azul claro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo a su lado un chico de pelo azul oscuro de lentes y dientes acerrados de tiburon con una gran espada en su espalda detras de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño rojizo hasta sus rodillas dos mechones al lado de su rostro uno de ellos tapaba su ojo izquierdo y un mechon cruzaba su rostro vestia un vestido azul de bordes rojos entallado ademas de portar una sonrisa seductora y peligrosa.

"sabes que debes decir tu nombre antes de pedirlo a otros, donde quedo la cortecia en estos dias... en fin solo dire que mi nombre es naruto y el porque estoy aquí en simple mi grupo y yo queremos unirnos a la resistencia y ayudar con la guerra" pregunto y aclaro naruto a sus escuchas quienes lo vieron como si estuviese loco por semejantes palabras "unirse, participar en la guerra de que me vieron cara de niñera porque mejor no se van con sus padres a jugar" voscifero el peliazul del parche de mal humor causando cierta molestia a los chicos por ser menospreciados, mei quien habia estado callada todo el rato sentia que esos chicos eran mas de lo que aparentaban pero no podia evitar estar de acuerdo con su guarda espalda en que eran muy jovenes "pequeños es un acto muy noble lo que quieren hacer pero diganme que pueden hacer ustedes contra un ejercito y el mismo yagura quien es un jinchuriki que tiene control pleno de su biju mejor dejen que continuemos nuestro camino" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que decía "obedescan o sufriran" esperando que entendieran mas la respuesta que obtuvo no se la espero jamas ya que cada uno elevo su chakra hasta niveles que un chico no deberia tener haku quien era por los momentos la mas debil del grupo su chakra era de un kage medio y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se congelaba a cada segundo, la siguiente fue hinata quien era kage medio-alto y recogia la humedad del ambiente hasta de los mismos arboles dejandolos secos y bajo sus pies el suelo comenzaba a quebrarse ino era la mas fuerte de ella al tener un chakra kage alto y pequeñas descargas electricas de un extraño color rojo a ojos de los tres ninjas de mayor edad la rodeaban y el piso se cuarteaba en su clan nunca fueron de los que ostentaran grandes reservas de chakra pero desde el incidente con su chakra elemental este se volvio mas potente y grande pero si con ellas estaban sorprendidos e impactados cuando vieron al pelirrojo quedaron en shock ya que este para que los tomaran en serio se cubrio del manto de chakra de kurama formando tras de si nueve burbugeantes colas que se mecian en todas direcciones como si tuvieran vida propia "entonces es suficiente lo que han visto o quieren mas" comento divertido naruto asi como sus compañeras al ver la cara tan graciosa que tenian los tres de kiri.

No esta de mas decir que tanto mei, ao y en menor medida choyuro estaba haciendo su mejor imitacion de un pez ya que no comprendian como unos chiquillos tenian semejante poder que facilmente rivalizaba con casi cualquier kage y lo que mas los tenia sorprendidos era el chico pelirrojo era un jinchuriki y por lo que podian ver era el kyubi lo que los desconcertaba ya que se suponia que se encontraba en konoha por lo que mei saliendo un poco de su shock pregunto "quienes son y que quieren" de la manera mas dulce posible demasiado dulce para su propio bien los compañeros de la pelirroja sudaban balas al verla asi al igual que las compañeras dle uzumaki, por su parte naruto no se intimido por eso ya habia pasado por eso en el futuro y si pudo sobrevivir a unas tsunade y sakura furicas esto seria un paseo ademas de los cuentos que kurama le decía sobre su madre que si daban miedo.

"pues quienes somos es facil mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, la rubia a mi lado es ino yamanaka la peliazul es hinata hyuga y la castaña es haku yuki y antes de que pregunten como estamos aquí se debe a que dejamos unos clones especiales en nuestro lugar y con respecto a que queremos ya se los dijimos" termino naruto mientras los shinobis de mayor edad los veian de manera indescifrable "porque querrian ayudarnos que ganan con eso" pregunto esta vez el peliazul claro de nombre ao "porque lo hariamos para ganar experiencia y que gano es sencillo quiero ver los resultados de los entrenamientos de las chicas" con eso dicho se acercaron "muy bien puedo ver que son fuertes para ser unos niños lo que me da algo de curiosidad, asi que andando" finalizo mei y los chicos asintieron y avanzaron frente a ellos y estos los siguieron pero nunca esperaron lo que sus ojos vieron pues cuando fijaron su mirada y el viento mesio las capas de los cuatro jovenes pudieron ver un kanji que los impacto en gran medida y este era uno que decía "yokou".

Mientras los chicos se adentraban a uno sangrienta e inminente guerra unos de los clones de naruto se encontraba llegando a la costa de nami donde rentaria un pequeño bote hacia uzu no es que tuviera prisa, cuando llego a un pequeño claro vio algo que lo detuvo en seco a unos cuantos metros de el se encontraban unas cuantas personas dos de las cuales el pelirrojo no esperaba ver tan pronto al menos no hasta dentro de un tiempo ademas junto a ellas se hallaban dos pelirrojas que naruto reconocio de inmediato la primera era una pelirroja de ojos rojos con lentes de piel blanca pechos copa AA casi B algo grandes para su edad vestia un kimono modificado para el combate de color blanco con estampados de lavandas y unos short de licra rojo y sandalias ninja azules la segunda era una pelirroja un poco mas claro que su compañera hasta media espalda usaba un gorro negro, piel palida de ojos avellana al igual que su amiga usaba un kimono modificado de color purpura con estampados de lirios un short de licra negro y sandalias ninja negras si no mal recordaba sus nombres eran karin y tayuya según la informacoin encontrada en uzu y el arbol genealogico de su clan ellas eran uzumaki.

Esto era algo que el no se esperaba si sabia que con su arribo al pasado algunas cosas cambiarian pero no penso que fuera tan rapido mas tomando en cuenta que la rubia senju parecia haber tomado a las dos niñas uzumaki como aprendices algo que de verdad no sucedió en su tiempo pero no era mala idea ahora que lo pensaba mejor se acercaba y ver como resultaba todo esto.

Se acerco hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca "es muy raro verla tan cerca de konoha tsunade-hime" pregunto llamando la atencion de la rubia ojimiel y sus aprendices quienes se pusieron en posicion por si las moscas "quien eres" pregunto aparentando normalidad pero interiormente estaba sorprendida no lo habia sentido hasta que les hablo ademas por el porte podria decir que era alguien fuerte para su edad e irradiaba algo de peligro para sus enemigos pero un gran sentimiento de seguridad para las personas cercanas a el ademas tambien de un sentimiento de familiaridad que la intrigaba "quien soy deberias saberlo despues de todo mi madre fue alumna tuya, aunque es posible que me reconozcas por esta apariencia" y una nube de humo lo cubrio que al despejarse se pudo ver a un rubio de ojos azules que se le hizo familiar hasta que la realidad le pego de lleno cuando a su cabeza un rubio parecido a este solo que de mas edad y con una capa blanca con los kanjis de "yondaime" y lo supo el chico frente a ella era el hijo de minato y kushina ahora la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era porque estaba aquí y precisamente encontrarse con ella.

Mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos naruto discutia con kurama "(oye kurama-chan crees que deba mostrarle mis recuerdos como lo hice con itachi puede ser una buena oportunidad" pregunto "no veo porque no tsunade puede ser de mucha ayuda ademas ella puede ayudarte con tu control de chakra que aunque es bueno se puede mejorar, ademas hasta donde recuerdo desde que la conociste la viste como una madre)" con la conversacion terminada naruto tomo la decision de hacerlo ademas de hacer algo por ella asi que se fue acercando a la rubia despues de haber retomado su apariencia sacando a esta de sus pensamientos "que es lo que va..." y sus palabras murieron en lo que este toco su frente y en la cabeza de la rubia pasaban descenas de imagenes que no le gustaban ni un poco hasta la ultima donde el fue enviado al pasado y cambiar la historia.

Una vez que naruto termino de mostrarle sus recuerdos a la rubia esta estaba ida en su mente "esos son mis recuerdos y la razon del porque estoy aquí ahora yo pregunto me ayudaras a corregirlo" pregunto haciendo reaccionar a la mujer de grandes pechos" quien dio un suspiro de cansancio al saber lo que vendria "esta bien naruto te ayudare ya que por lo que vi no es muy agradeble lo que viene pero que es lo que haras" acepto y pregunto "bueno lo primero sera reconstruir uzu ya que necesito tener un lugar donde alojar a los aliados que e conseguido hasta ahora lo segundo es ver como ir uniendo las aldeas ya lo demas ira sobre la marcha" explico ganando la atencion de los presentes que por cierto no han dicho palabra alguna "restaurar uzu eso no tomaria mucho tiempo" pregunto "pues no mucho realmente ya que la reconstruccion empezo hace un año la aldea lleva un 58% listo ahora mismo iba a verificarlo" explico con una sonrisa segura causando que las bocas de todas cayeran en el suelo por esa informacion "es mas vamos todos a la aldea hay podremos entrenar sin problemas ademas de que debo comunicarme con mi otro yo en rouran" otro shock mas para las chicas "otro yo a que te refieres" pregunto por primera vez shizune la duda de todas "bueno veras yo soy solo un clon especial asi como el que se encuentra en rouran, el original ahora mismo se encuentra en kiri" explico mientras comenzaba a realizar sellos "si eres un clon como esperas entrenar" pregunto esta vez la pelirroja de nombre karin y naruto la vio con una sonrisa "se que eres una ninja sensor dime que sientes en mi" esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica que se preguntaba como sabia eso pero igual hizo lo que le pidio y trato de sentir algo cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron en shock ante semejante chakra "que sucede karin que sentiste" pregunto tayuya al ver la reaccion de su compañera "t...tiene un chakra enorme tiene el triple de tsunade-sensei" eso les helo la sangre a todos si un clon tiene semejante poder cuanto tenia el original y antes de que le hicieran preguntas naruto se les adelanto "es cierto que soy un clon pero soy diferente a cualquier otro ya que mi chakra no se divide sino que se duplica del original y tenemos las mismas ventajas que el kage bunshin todo lo que aprendemos regresa al principal ya sea entrenamiento teorico o fisico por eso lo llame "ten no bunshin:(clon celestial)".

Bien si antes estaban sorprendidas ahora solo hicieron lo mas inteligente que podian hacer, se desmayaron eso era completamente imposible pero lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos al cabo de unos minutos despertaron y naruto ya tenia el portal abierto con destino a uzu "bien es hora de irnos" y entraron apareciendo en la pronto a renacer uzushiogakure no sato, naruto se encamino hacia el centro de la aldea por delante de tsunade y compañía que por su puesto cuando vieron los kanji escritos en su gabardina se volvieron a desmayar ya que vieron un simbolo de sol y luna sobre la que dice "yonkou".

 _Un nuevo capitulo a nacido y que espero les guste hasta ahora solo se ha visto un poco de los cambios que has sucedido desde el regreso al pasado de naruto pero solo es la entrada para lo que viene para el proximo capitulo sera el final de la guerra en kiri y el regreso de los chicos a konoha ya veran las sorpresas que les espera ahora una pequeña pregunta ¿cuales seran las invocaciones de los cuatro chicos mandenme algunas ideas? Nos vemos ja en..._


	4. BATALLA EN KIRI, EL PODER DE LOS YONKOU

_**Hola a todos mis amigos quiero pedirles disculpas por los retrasos en actualizar, solo puedo decir que tuve un pequeño pero muy molesto contratiempo pues uno de mis hermanitos en una de las del el estuvo esculcando la computadora y termino por borrarme todos los capitulos que tenia para actualizar las historias la semana pasada las cuales eran "el rey shinobi", "naruto amor y medio", "el heredero scarlet", "nueva oportunidad, nueva aventura", "los cinco emperadores shinobi" y unos nuevos trabajos en los que estuve trabajando no solamente eso sino que tambien borro algunos juegos, musicas, videos y cosas personales que tenia estuve a punto de tener un ataque pero nada fuera cambiado asi que mis sinceras disculpas ahora mismo solo les presentare este capitulo de "salvando el futuro" espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Algunos se preguntaran que hacen personajes de fairy tail en el fic si no es un crossover y la razon es que no es un crossover en si ya que lo mas que saldra de fairy tail son los personajes y magias del anime no nos vamos a centrar mucho en el continente magico al menos que sea necesario, tambien el que hubieran tantos senjus vivos creo algunos comprenderan el porque de darle mas familia a tsunade ademas esto podria darle algo interesante a las naciones elementales sin mas me despido disfruten el capitulo.**_

BATALLA EN KIRIGAKURE, EL PODER DE LOS YONKOU.

Han pasado unas horas desde que tsunade y shizune se habian desmayado ahora se encontraban en una gran sala de lo que va siendo el compuesto uzumaki que a decir verdad era bastante grande pero bueno era para albergar el futuro renacer de los uzumaki donde se encontraban reunidos los nuevos habitantes de uzu junto a naruto quien estaba esperando a que llegara alguien que seguramente sorprenderia a tsunade que justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta "-adelante-" dio el pase el pelirrojo la puerta se abrio lentamente dando paso a una hermosa peliazul oscuro enfundada en un kimono tradicional de color rosa con bordados verdes y un símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco en su espalda esta mujer es mikoto uchiha segunda comandante de naruto quien se acerco al susodicho y lo saludo para tomar asiento a su lado derecho todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia senju y sus aprendices.

Para tsunade esto era algo que no comprendia si bien hace poco naruto le mostro algunos recuerdos de lo que el dice su vida pasada que de por si no es muy alentadora que se diga ahora frente a sus ojos estaba la matriarca uchiha siendo que ella sabia lo de la masacre pero viendola aquí al lado de naruto daba a entender que el la habia salvado por lo menos su clan no estaba tan desaparecido como el mundo cree a diferencia del suyo donde ella es la ultima de los senju meneando la cabeza para sacar esas ideas y centrarse en lo que le atañe en ese momento "-como es que estas aquí mikoto crei que habias muerto en la masacre y de todos los lugares precisamente aqui-" pregunto su duda tsunade "-fufu ciertamente todo el mundo piensa lo mismo que usted tsunade-sama pero como ve no es asi naruto-kun junto a itachi me salvaron a mi y a otros niños uchiha junto a mi hija y si estoy aquí es para comenzar de nuevo lejos de conflictos y guerra de poderes-" respondio la uchiha aclarando la dura de la ojimiel quien se sorprendio de que hubieran mas sobrevivientes.

"-ya veo me alegro por ti mikoto, por cierto naruto quisiera preguntarte por lo que llevabas escrito en tu espalda-"felicito y pregunto nuevamente "-supongo que quieres saber si lo que dice es real cierto-" mas que pregunta era una afirmacion "-si es que me parece dificil de creer-" comento ella "-lo se no eres la primera que me lo pregunta pero debo decirte que todo lo que sabes de mi y mi grupo es verdad pero eso no es lo importante ahora veras quiero tu ayuda para prevenir lo que ya te conte-" comento tranquilo viendola a los ojos "-y exactamente que seria-" pregunto con curiosidad si bien lo ayudaria para evitar ese catastrofico futuro no quitaba la curiosidad de que haria tomando en cuenta que sus mejores campos eran taijutsu y ninjutsu medico "-bueno la verdad es sencillo tu ayuda se divide en tres partes, la primera es que quiero que crees un equipo especializado en combate y ninjutsu medico dado que quiero que cada equipo genin futuro este conformado por un medico en todo momento se que ese a sido tu sueño siempre-" dio el primer punto a la rubia quien tenia los ojos abiertos de sorpresa asi como sus aprendices quienes se han mantenido al margen de todo "-la segunda que seas la lider del clan senju aquí en uzu...-" es interrumpido por la rubia "-espera un minuto como que quieres que sea la lider de mi clan si soy la ultima sabes que no puedo tener hijos por mi edad-" explico un muy buen punto "-a eso iba tsunade-hime veras hace algun tiempo unos de mis clones celestiales hizo un viaje fuera de las tierras elementales hacia el norte cruzando el oceano encontro un continente casi tan grande como este lo llamaron earhtland donde ellos desarrollaron una energia diferente al chakra pero que les daba una gran gama de habilidades mientras viaje por ese continente encontre a muchos niños y personas que buscaban una nueva vida y yo se las di solo que no vendran hasta que la aldea este reconstruida y terminen su entrenamiento... pero me desvie mucho del tema cuando estaba por abandonar el continente luego de haberlo marcado me encontre con una pequeña localidad donde para mi sorpresa encontre a mas senjus con vida, según me explicaron ellos dejaron el continente luego de la formacion de la aldea con el fin de tener una vida fuera de la batallas shinobi y aun asi hay shinobis entre ellos por eso mi peticion de que seas la lider-" explico largo y tendido naruto a la senju que se encontraba en shock si no es que un infarto al enterarse que su clan aun vivia no pudiendo mas con la sorpresa se desmayo "-tsunade-sama-" gritaron preocupadas shizune, karin y tayuya al unisono "-se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-" comento mikoto con una gota tras la cabeza al igual que el pelirrojo pero bueno mejor no decía nada ya que el hizo la mismo al enterarse.

Luego de unos minutos la rubia desperto algo desorientada hasta que recordo lo que le habian contado "-estas seguro que eran miembros de mi clan no me estas mintiendo-" pregunto esperanzada "-es verdad porque mentiria sobre eso, ahora con respecto a lo de tener hijos eso es algo con lo que puedo ayudarte-" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para que al abrirlos se mostrara en todo su poder el rinne-sharingan y como naruto habia pensado hace mucho este era un poco diferente al anterior sasuke y el de madara y kaguya aun no sabia a que se debia eso pero hasta los momentos no a tenido problema alguno eran de iris plateado como el rinnegan de anillos dorados y nueve tomoes rojos que giraban de manera hipnotizante sorprendiendo a todos sin excepcion pues es la primera vez que lo veian "-este ojo me da algunas habilidades muy utiles entre ellas una que me permite manipular y controlar ciertos aspectos en cualquier ser vivo como por ejemplo curarlo de cualquier herida incluso si es un miembro perdido asi que manipular la edad tampoco es un problema para mi-" explico con una gran sonrisa al ver las caras estupefactas de todas.

Las mujeres presentes estaban sin palabras por semejante ser en frente de ellas ni siquiera a llegado a la adultes y ya era alguien de renombre en el continente ademas de tener habilidades fuera de la media tsunade no teniendo palabras se limito a asentir para que prosiguiera "-y el tercer punto es mas una ayuda para mi mismo que otra cosa veras quiero que te conviertas en el nidaime uzukage de la aldea ya que yo no voy a poder mientras este en konoha tu seras quien vele por la aldea en mi ausencia-" solto el tercer punto viendo directamente a la rubia a los ojos quien por alguna razon se estremecio ante esa mirada penetrante capaz de ver su alma sin restricciones, esto tambien le trajo un dilema ese puesto le traia unos recuerdos no muy buenos pero recordo lo que naruto le mostro y el como la habia convencido y estaba segura que de repetirse lo aria de la misma manera ademas no podia ser tan malo

"-esta bien naruto acepto despues de todo gracias a ti se que hay mas miembros de mi clan vivos-" acepto para alegria del ojiazul "-muy bien ahora lo que hay que hacer...-" agradecio naruto y comenzo a compartir los planes con ellas para la nueva uzu.

Base rebelde kirigakure.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitacion descanzando luego de su reunion con mei y sus asociados para el plan de la derrota de yagura y la recuperacion de kiri "-( _esa fue una reunion tensa-" le comento a su inquilina "-es verdad pero no hay que olvidar su cara cuando supieron quien eras jejeje fue muy divertido deberias hacerlo mas seguido-" contesto kurama mientras se estiraba en un sillon ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer "-jejeje es cierto quizas la proxima deba tener una camara-" dijo mientras pensaba las posibles reacciones sobre todo las de su aldea natal kurama lo escuchaba y sonreia divertida por los pensamientos de su contenedor mientras por otro lado pensaba cuando naruto pueda darle libertad de salir del sello "(espero que puedas sacarme pronto naruto-kun y tu y yo bailaremos el vals de la pasion y el deseo pronto muy pronto)" pensaba la kitzune con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida y las mejillas algo rojas si señoras y señores la pelirroja habia caido rendida ante naruto sin este saberlo si quiera)-"._

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de las chicas se podia apreciar que se encontraban dormidas regadas por todo el cuarto se habian ido a dormir temprano ya que naruto les indico que atacarian en dos dias al amanecer por lo que queria que estuvieran descansadas y frescas para el combate, en otra parte algo alejada de la base rebelde dos figuras oscuras se encontraban dandose las espaldas "-muy bien donde se encuentran los rebeldes-" pregunto una de las figuras encapuchadas a su homologo "-antes de decirtelo quiero estar seguro que mi pago estara asegurado-" pregunto el otro "-por eso no te preocupes-" respondio impaciente "-de acuerdo, la base rebelde se encuentra a 22 kilometros al oeste de nuestra posicion pero dejame decirte que acabar con la resistencia no sera tan facil no despues de que mei los contratara a ellos-" explico y advirtio por igual "-que quieres decir con "ellos" no creo que puedan ganarle a mizukage-sama-" argumento arrogante a su compañero "-yo que tu no me confiaria y menos con ellos cuatro e escuchado historias de su poder y no es para tomarlo a juego despues de todo estoy hablando de los yonkou que se han unido a mei-" un horrible escalofrio paso por la columna de el ninja al mando de yagura pues escuchar que los yonkou estaban con la resistencia le daba un miedo inmenso y no era para menos si cada uno tenia un gran poder incluso habia escuchado rumores que una de ellas todavia era una aprendiz del lider del grupo y era comparable a un kage y ya se habia hecho un nombre por si misma mejor avisarle lo mas rapido posible a su mizukage o todo se iria al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin siquiera despedirse desaparecio con direccion a kiri.

Mientras con la otra figura esta bajo su capucha revelando una cabellera rojiza y marcas en las mejillas no era otro mas que naruto "- _(bien la primera parte del plan esta en marcha fue una suerte que nos encontraramos el espia antes de la reunion ahora con esto podemos dirigir toda la atencion de yagura hacia nosotros mientras mei se encarga de recuperar la aldea)-_ " penso mientras recordaba los acontesimientos de la tarde.

Flash back.

Luego de que mei y sus guarda espaldas despertaran de su desmayo y una breve explicacion de los chicos a los impactados adultos tomaron rumbo a la base rebelde luego de unos minutos de viaje estaban por llegar hasta que hinata les hizo señas "-que sucede hina-chan-" pregunto causando un leve sonrojo en la mencionada por el mote cariñoso "-hay dos chakras algo alejados de aquí en esa direccion-" dice apuntando al este ellos no le hubieran hecho caso a su presencia sino fuera por la reaccion de mei y sus seguidores "-sucede algo mei-san-" pregunto ino curiosa "-bueno es un poco extraño que hallan presencias tan cerca de la base y que solo sean dos generalmente mis hombres van en grupos de cuatro-" contesto todavia con esa extraña sensacion.

Naruto lo penso por un momento siendo asi podian ser subordinados de yagura tratando de encontrar la localizacion de la base rebelde "-ino-chan ve a investigar junto ao-san esto puede sernos beneficioso-" pidio el pelirrojo a su novia "-hai-" afirmo mientras tomaba rumbo a la direccion dada por hinata "-ve con ella ao-" mando mei a su subordinado quien asintio y fue tras la rubia, luego de 15 minutos de trayecto llegaron a la ubicación donde a pocos metros se encontraban dos shinobis ya despidiendose ao los reconocio al instante siendo uno ninja de yagura y el otro "-es yuichi un miembro del grupo de reconocimiento que hace aqui-" dijo ao viendo a su supuesto compañero de causa "-parece que es un espia del mizukage talvez sea por eso que no haiga un cambio en esta guerra si su enemigo conoce de sus planes lo que me extraña es que no hayan atacado su base aun-" comento ino viendo como el ninja se marchaba de regreso a la base "-asi parece, pero creo saber el porque de ello la base se encuentra protegida por trampas que solo los altos mandos conocen su ubicación es posible que solo esperara poder encontralas y asi atacarnos por sorpresa-" explico viendo tambien al ninja ir a toda velocidad en direccion de naruto y los otros por lo que ambos se marcharon de alli ya con la informacion obtenida.

Despues de unos minutos se reunieron con los demas contandoles de su hallazgo mei tenia una sonrisa dulce que le causaba mucho miedo al peliazul del parche mientras naruto meditaba sobre que hacer ademas de que aun pensaba como proceder en relacion a hinata e isobu si bien ella acepto ser su portadora no era bueno que su vida corriera tanto peligro sabia que era fuerte pero en un mundo donde la suerte juega tanto en tu favor como en tu contra era mejor tener las cartas del lado correcto y no dejar nada al azar, ya encontraria una solucion ahora que hacer con el espia en ese momento se le ocurrio algo un tanto arriesgado pero si funcionaba podrian ganar esta guerra de manera efectiva y con bajas minimas en ambos bandos.

"-esto es realmente muy bueno no espere que se me presentara la oportunidad tan pronto-" comento de brazos cruzados llamando la atencion de los demas "-que quieres decir con eso sensei-" pregunto haku si bien ella sabia que podia llamarlo por su nombre era algo que no aria por lo menos no hasta que se le confesara y este la acepte naruto la volteo a ver con una mirada intensa pero no en el mal sentido pero era tal que causaba un estremesimiento en las piernas de todas al punto de casi perder pie de apoyo con tierra firme incluso en el interior de nuestro heroe la biju sentia sus partes mojarse con solo esa mirada y mei no era la excepcion en ese momento que siendo una mujer fuerte y orgullosa ademas de sensual era una mujer que amaba el poder la excitaba como no tenian una idea y tener en frente de ella una persona que tenia tal poder en bruto poco le faltaba por saltar sobre el y violarlo frente a todos.

"-es muy simple haku-chan podemos sacar ventaja de nuestro estatus para atraer a yagura y la mayoria de sus fuerzas a nuestro frente-" comenzo a explicar ino inmediatamente capto la idea de su novio "-ya entiendo si podemos atraer toda la atencion del mizukage y sus hombres los rebeldes pueden atacar y asegurar la aldea cierto-" completo el plan la rubia "-correcto ino-chan de esa manera habra menos bajas ninjas-" termino naruto ganando el visto bueno de todos ao y mei estaban sorprendidos por la capacidad de planeacion del uzumaki ademas de sus dotes de lider natural y rezaban que con su ayuda ganaran esta guerra por fin "-mei-san luego de terminar la guerra le tengo una propuesta que puede ayudar a su pueblo a recuperarse mas rapido pero esperaremos hasta despues-" comento naruto ganando un asentimiento de la terumi que estaba algo curiosa de esa propuesta.

Flash back fin.

Luego de eso llegaron a la base y fueron presentados a los capitanes de las diferentes cuadrillas shinobi en una primera impresion fueron burlas hacia ellos menos de mei, ao y chojuro quienes ya habian sentido su poder ademas de saber quienes eran de un momento a otro sintieron una presion inmensa sobre ellos una presion tal que estaban a punto de perder el conocimiento y era emanado de los cuatro chicos, esta era una habilidad que naruto habia descubierto por accidente bueno uno de sus clones cuando estuvo por earhtland mientras caminaba por una selva se encontro con con algo que penso que era un mito pero hay estaba frente a el y eso era un dragon el reptil se llamo a si mismo milas no era tan poderoso como kurama ni como shukaku pero si era bastante fuerte ademas de listo y muy resistente fueron un par de horas de batalla el clon estaba algo cansado despues de todo tenia un par de dias viajando y entrenando por igual en un ultimo esfuerzo y con su fuerte voluntad se levanto pero no solo fue eso sino que una onda que parecia de vacio fue expulsada de el llegando hasta el dragon quien dejo de moverse y comenzo a sentir algo que no sentia hace muchos años... miedo tanto asi que prefirio huir lejos de naruto que estaba algo extrañado tanto por eso como por lo que el hizo, luego de un tiempo estaba tratando de aprender como usar eso que hizo que parecia ser igual o incluso mejor que el instinto asesino si era capaz de hacer huir a un ser como lo era un dragon poco tiempo despues descubrio que para usarlo debia dominar y exteriorizar su propia voluntad sobre otros y doblegarlos con ella fue por eso que lo llamo **"Haoshoku Haki:Haki del rey".**

Luego de la muestra de poder de los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones no antes de decirle a mei que el plan fue puesto en marcha despues de ese ultimo recuerdo el clon se desvanecio en un puf de humo enviandole sus recuerdos al original.

Dos dias despues.

El plan habia sido un éxito fue lo que pensaron naruto y las chicas pues frente a ellos se encontraba yagura con el 70% de sus fuerzas "-no pense que nuestra fama podia causar tal cosa mira que traer casi todos sus hombre solo para enfrentarnos-" dijo hinata con una gota tras la nuca "-es cierto quien diria que seriamos tan famosos y temidos creo que puedo tacharlo de mi lista de cosas por hacer-" dijo ino mientras sacaba una hoja y un lapiz y tachando algo en el causando que la gota en la cabeza de hinata creciera y de paso causandole una a las otras dos personas que la veian como si estuviese loca "-no sabia que tenias una lista de que hacer ino-" pregunto haku "-pues ya vez que si que puedo decir soy alguien peculiar-" contesto alzando los hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

"-les recuerdo que estamos en una guerra chicas despues pueden ocuparse de eso-" les recordo el pelirrojo recibiendo un asentimiento "-bien ino, haku, hinata encarguense de los shinobis yo me ocupo de yagura-" ordeno naruto "-HAI-" fue lo que recibio como respuesta y las chicas se lanzaron a la guerra literalmente.

Mientras por el lado de el mizukage los shinobi no sabian si reir o sentirse insultados se habian enterado que los yonkou se habian unido a la resistencia por lo que estaban alli para enfrentarlos pero en vez de eso se encontraron a cuatro mocosos haciendoles frente por eso la irritacion colectiva mientras que el mizukage en primer momento penso que era una broma pero cuando sintio los niveles de chakra de los cuatro chicos sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y no cabia en su cabeza como era posible la chica castaña tenia un chakra equivalente a un kage de una aldea ninja menor la peliazul la de un kage medio alto la rubia estaba casi a la par de un kage pero la que de verdad le causaba serias dudas era la del pelirrojo pues su chakra era enorme facilmente igual o ligeramente mayor al suyo mismo solo con eso supo que esos chiqillos no eran un juego en ese momento las chicas desaparecieron en un arranque de velocidad apareciendo tras el atacando a sus hombres.

Retomando su atencion a quien sera su oponente lo miraba analiticamente era joven de eso no habia duda pero tambien era fuerte esto podia ser interesante "-asi que tu eres un yonkou pense que serias mas temible-" comento el kage "-que puedo decir las apariencias pueden ser engañosas-"dijo alzando los hombros perezosamente desestimando el asunto el mizukage se le quedo viendo ante esas palabras que tenian mucha razon el era prueba de ello "-puede que tengas razon y una vez que te derrote no seras nada mas que un recuerdo-" y se lanzo al ataque.

Con ino.

La rubia yamanaka se movia a velocidades mortales entre los shinobis enemigos usando una tecnica derivada del ejercicio de caminata en el arbol pero con chakra raiton en la planta de los pies esta accion causaba una reaccion parecida al raiton no yoroi del raikage la diferencia es que en vez de cubrir todo su cuerpo en rayo lo suministraba en pequeñas porciones en las plantas de sus pies dotandola de una velocidad imposible de seguir la cual llamo" **Kaminari suteppu: Hana no supīdo** **:(paso relampago:flor de velocidad)"** solo se veia una leve seña de haber estado alli y desaparecer sin haberte dado cuenta caias fuera de combate los shinobis estaban cayendo como moscas a manos de una mocosa era indignantes para ellos si se hubieran fijado desde una perspectiva aerea hubieran visto como poco a poco un dibujo de flor de loto se formaba a partir de los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo ino se divertia a lo grande y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con una de las tecnicas que le dio el nombre de **"supido no megami:la diosa de la velocidad"** y eso que nunca habia tenido que usar toda su velocidad otorgada por su elemento y su entrenamiento.

Con haku.

La castaña originaria de kiri era un poco mas elegante al momento de atacar ya que lo hacia lanzando sembon impregnadas de un veneno paralizante para incapacitarlos sin causarles mayores daños justo en ese momento un ninja al azar logro lanzarle un dragon de agua por la espalda quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de la castaña el ninja veia esto con una sonrisa al pensar que le daria pero desaparecio por una mirada de shock e incredulidad pues a pocos sentimentros de haku el dragon se congelo en segundos dando a entender el increible control de la usuaria del hielo sobre su elemento a fin con una orden de su mano el enorme dragon se rompio en pedazos que pronto tomaron forma de agujas tras unas señales de manos **"ninpo:** **Yūdoku heizu** **:(arte ninja:bruma venenoza)"** haciendo uso de uno de los jutsus enseñados por ino haku soplo una nube del veneno paralizante impregnando las agujas que bajo una simple orden salieron disparadas hacia mas ninjas que no pudieron esquivarlas al estar distraidos.

Con hinata.

La peliazul era la mas tranquila de las tres ella estaba usando latigos de agua con los cuales con un poco de chakra en ellos golpeaba los puntos en su cuello noqueándolos los que lograban acercarse eran derribados por palmadas juken en ese momento tres ninjas hacian sellos **"suiton:mizurrapa:(elemento agua:olas furiosas)"** tres chorros de agua turbulenta era expulsado desde la boca de los tres viendo esto hinata realizo sus propios sellos **"suiton:okina nami:(elemento agua:gran ola)"** un torrente de agua fue lanzado imparable arrasando con el ataque de los tres shinobis quienes quedaron con los ojos en espiral y una banderita blanca en señal de rendicion causandole una gotica a la ojos perlas preguntandose si se habia pasado con ese jutsu.

En general ellas tres se la pasaban muy bien ya que por si solas habian diesmado el 30% del contingente de kiri, mientras tanto naruto tenia su enfrentamiento con el mizukage quien era muy habil con el suiton se habia dado cuenta que yagura no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo la mayoria de sus ataques fueron usando su baston ademas de que podia hacer algunos jutsus sin sellos bueno el tambien podia pero se entiende la explicacion.

A lo lejos el grupo rebelde ya hacia un tiempo que habia situado kirigakure y ahora se encontraban viendo la batalla a cierta distancia para no terminar en fuego cruzado mei, ao, y todos los que se habia burlado de los cuatro chicos se encontraban con los ojos enormes por el espectaculo visto justo en ese momento las tres yonkou usaron uno de sus tantos jutsus colaborativos para derrotar a grandes cantidades de enemigos **"ninpo:** **Yūdoku heizu** **:(arte ninja:bruma venenoza)"** haku soplo una gran bruma de veneno paralizante **"suiton:** **Idaina shio** **(elemento agua:gran marea)"** de los lados de hinata una gran afluyente de agua fue creado y arrojado a grandes velocidades mojando a todo ninja a su paso cuando el jutsu termino los ninjas estaban confundidos pues no se encontraban tan dañados como esperaban en ese momento un sonido parecido a chirridos se dejo escuchar en en el campo llamando la atencion de los mojados shinobis que al ver de que se trataba todos solo pudieron pensar en conjunto _"(me lleva la que me trajo...)"_ porque pues en la mano de ino un muy extraño pero que siniestro rayo de color rojo se encontraba presente causandoles miedo de lo que se venia **"raiton:hoden:(elemento rayo:descarga)"** poso su mano en el humedo suelo dejando ir el poderoso rayo que solo iba con el fin de dejarlos incoscientes "-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-"fue lo unico que se pudo oir causando que la pelea de naruto y yagura se detuviera y voltear a ver como poco a poco los shinobis caian al suelo derrotados yagura no creia lo que veia sus hombre un ejercito de mas de 9000 activos fueron acabados en tan solo 20 minutos eso era completamente ridiculo ni siquiera el sin usar al sambi podria hacer semejante hazaña quien rayos son estos chicos era lo que pensaba el peliverde mizukage mientras que naruto _"(valla eso fue rapido no pense que se lo tamaran tan en serio lo de terminar la batalla pronto)"_ penso con una pequeña gotica en su nuca mientras que kurama en su interior se reia como loca al ver la cara del kage peliverde sin duda no tenia precio alguno.

En la colina con los espectadores tenian la quijada en el suelo estas chicas hicieron lo que ellos tienen años tratando de hacer "-mei-sama-" llamo ao a su superior "-mmm-" respondio aun sorprendida por lo que sus ojos le mostraban "-debemos agradecer a kami que estos chicos son nuestros aliados y no enemigos-" comento ao aun muy nervioso ganando asentimientos furiosos de todos los presentes mei incluida.

De regreso con naruto "-bueno parece que tus hombres ya no podran seguir yagura-" comento naruto tratando de hacerlo enfurecer para que usara el poder de isobu desde el dia anterior habia estado pensando que hacer podia sellarlo en hinata como habia planeado pero eso seria mas peligro para la ojiperla que si bien podia cuidarse sola mas que bien no queria decir que no seria peligroso y creia ya tener una solucion pero mejor le pedia a kurama su opinion _"(oye kura-chan crees que podria dividir el chakra de isobu en yin y yang como mi padre hizo con el tuyo-" pregunto "-si puedes recuerda que toda la base del chakra es una fusion de energia fisica y energia espiritual basicamente yin y yang pero porque quieres hacer eso que tienes en mente-" explico y pregunto curiosa por esa pregunta "-bueno se que habiamos decidido que sellariamos a isobu en hinata pero estaba pensando que si bien fue una buena idea no quita que esten en peligro una vez que akatsuki se entere de lo sucedido por eso pense en dividirlo sellar el yin en hinata y el yang oculta en el lago aunque no es algo que me guste la guerra y el renacer de juubi debe ocurrir para el inicio de la paz y con esto me aseguro de poner la balanza a nuestro favor-" termino de explicarse a una kurama pensativa era verdad lo que decía hinata era fuerte si pero no todopoderosa ademas de el renacer de juubi aunque hallan retrasado los panes de akatsuki no queria decir que los encontraran y capturaran mas adelante pero esta idea que le presentaba naruto era muy buena ya que asi si capturaban a las mitades las otras estarian de su lado siendo la fuerza de ataque pesado de la futura alianza shinobi "-es buena idea naruto-kun adelante-" acepto dandole el visto bueno a naruto quien asintio)"_ fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el repentino aumento de chakra proveniente de yagura.

"-no queria llegar a esto pero deben estar orgullosos seran los segundos en ver mi poder-" decía mientras un manto rojo burbujeante rodeaba su cuerpo lentamente colas salian y su cuerpo crecia para pocos momentos despues frente al rubio una enorme tortuga acorazada de un solo ojo y tres colas se alzaba poderosa ante el pelirrojo quien lo miraba impasible, las chicas estaban maravilladas al ver la tortuga muy diferente a kurama cuando naruto se las presento pero aun asi no dejaban de maravillarse por tan esplendidas creaturas vivientes los espectadores comenzaban a preocuparse por el chico pensando que ahora no ganaria al enfrentarse contra el biju menos claro mei y sus guarda espaldas quienes sabian lo que guardaba el chico como arma secreta según ellos lo que no sabian es que naruto tenia en mente otra cosa.

De repente naruto dejo salir su poder de a poco el suelo comenzo a temblar y agrietarse los pocos arboles que quedaban comenzaron a astillarse su pelo se movia de manera furiosa en el aire sus ojos denotaban poder sin igual ninguno de los espectadores podia creer lo que veia un chico un simple chico de no mas de 11 quizas 12 años dejaba sentir un chakra que competia contra la gran tortuga yagura/sambi tambien se hallaba sorprendido _"(es muy poderoso sera mejor que acabe con el rapido y luego con esas chicas son muy peligrosas)"_ pensaba mientras en su ocico esferas rojas y azules se juntaban formando una mas grande de color negro con toques purpuras " _(asi que quiere acabar rapido la pelea bueno no todo lo bueno dura para siempre)"_ de la espalda de naruto grandes cadenas doradas salian en direccion a la tortuga y la sujetaron fuertemente "- **eso no te servira biju-dama "(bomba bestia con cola)"** disparo la enorme masa de chakra hacia el pelirrojo quien mediante la activacion del rinne-sharingan bajo un genjutsu por supuesto haciendo uso del camino gakido lentamente absorbio el ataque hasta que este desaparecio sin dejas rastro y naruto en perfectas condiciones causando un gran shock a los presentes por semejante despliegue de habilidad y poder mei no podia dejar de pensar algo respecto a haber encontrado al esposo ideal solo faltaria saber que tan bien equipado estaba y estaria segura de que no aguantaria mucho para arrastrarlo a un cuarto y agradecerle como se debia por su ayuda en la guerra en esos momentos naruto sintio un escalofrios en su espalda no augurandole dias pacificos y no sabia porque (pobre la que se le viene y vendran) "-es inutil que intentes resistirte esas cadenas pueden detener incluso al kyubi contigo no sera la diferencia es mejor terminar de una vez-" dijo mientras realizaba sellos "ninpo:kokyuangyo no jutsu:(arte ninja: jutsu portador de la oscuridad)" la tecnica creada por el nidaime oscurecio todo y todos no se podia nada ni la nariz en frente de su rostro yagura/sambi buscaba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a naruto, mientras el mencionado se encontraba con hinata preparando todo para el sello... olvide mencionar que la peliazul se encontraba desnuda de cintura para arriba y estaba mas roja que la salsa de tomate casi como vino al mundo frente a su enamorado nuestro heroe se encontraba en las mismas pero hacia todo lo posible por concentrarse en terminar el sello aunque no ayudaba mucho las carcajadas de kurama en su mente por la situacion que pasaba su contenedor una vez terminado el trazo para el nuevo sello uno que no pondria en riesgo la vida de la persona que lo usara si se llegase a extraer su biju tenia una complejidad tal que para abrirlo necesitaban cuatro llaves siendo estas los cuatro elementos agua, fuego, viento y tierra y para seguridad del sello mismo una segunda matriz de sello invertido como quinta llave basado en el chakra yang sobre el primero de esta manera no podra ser abierto a menos de que aiga alguien con un dominio alto en estos elementos ademas de hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo incluso con el gedo mazo tardarian de cinco a siete dias el poder romper el sello naruto lo baso en todo lo que sabia sobre el mazo y el rinnegan y su experiencia con gaara en el pasado.

"-bien todo esta listo, estas segura de esto hinata-chan-" pregunto por ultima vez a la peliazul "-estoy segura naruto-kun-" respondio mirandolo con ese sentimiento indescriptible llamado amor naruto lo sentia sabia de sus sentimiento desde que se lo habia confesado en su batalla contra nagato donde estubo a punto de morir por protegerlo y ahora estaba seguro que corresponderia a ellos "-muy bien vamos hina-chan-" y desaparecieron al lugar donde estaba la tortuga tratando de librarse de las cadenas pero por mas que intentaba no habia cambio alguno en ese momento naruto y hinata aparecieron en frente de el naruto dirigio su palma derecha donde podia verse una media luna negra hacia la tortuga esta marca tenia la peculiaridad de romper cualquier genjutsu y sellos y eso fue lo que hizo liberando a isobu de yagura y rompiendo la ilusion la gran tortuga se detuvo de repente viendo hacia todas direcciones hasta enfocar al pelirrojo **"-naruto-"** pregunto pues estaba algo cambiado "-hai, veo que no la has tenido facil isobu-" comento naruto **"-haaa que puedo decir ese condenado sharingan es una molestia pero bueno que haras ahora-"** se quejo para luego preguntar a lo que naruto le explico su plan y mientras el sambi meditaba esto **"-estas consciente que siendo solo mi parte yin el mayor fuerte que tendra la chica sera el genjutsu y un aumento de control en su suiton verdad-"** explico para que estuviera al tanto de lo que aria "-lo se isobu y no puedo pedir que asi sea al ser hinata usuaria de agua-" acepto era una habilidad que le vendria bien a hinata ya que tendria mas facilidad de manejar el agua ademas de realizar jutsus sin sellos **"-muy bien hagamoslo-"** despues de eso naruto estuvo realizando el sellado que por cierto llamo **"uzumaki fuinjutsu:** **5 Tentai-jū shīrukī** **(sello de bestias cinco llaves celestiales)"** durante media hora ademas de enviar la otra mitad de isobu al lago mediante el uso del puente de teletransporte unos minutos despues hinata ya se encontraba vestida y lista para dar por terminada la guerra pero antes de poder decir algo es halada de una mano hacia naruto cuando estaba por preguntar que sucedia sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ya que naruto se encontraba besandola hacia tiempo que deseaba esto tanto que incluso algunas veces soñaba despierta sentia una sensacion indescriptible al ser besada por el pelirrojo se dejo llevar por ese sabor sublime el sentirse plena y extaciada era como ir al sielo y regresar lentamente se separaron luego de 5 minutos de contacto labio a labio por falta de aire.

Hinata abrio los ojos con un intenso sonrojo mientras observaba a naruto y solo atino a decir dos palabras viendo que era el momento de confesarse "-te amo-" y lo volvio a besar esta vez con mas pasion que antes "-yo tambien te amo hinata-chan pero debes saber que no seras la unica verdad-" contesto entre besos "-lo se y no me importa si asi puedo estar contigo con gusto lo acepto-" fue la respuesta de la hyuga.

Con ino y haku estas se preguntaban cuanto iba a durar esta oscuridad y como si naruto las escuchara esta desaparecio mostrando frente a ellas a unos pocos metros el como se besaban los dos chicos quienes se encontraban aislados de todo mundo "-cajum-" hasta que una tos fingida los saco de su placentero mundo por haku "-jejeje lo siento chicas-" se disculpo naruto algo nervioso mientras hinata tenia un pequeño rubor por ser vista "-en ese momento ino se centro en el cuerpo en el suelo perteneciente a yagura quien por cierto ya no mostraba signos de estar vivo los cuatro chicos dieron una silenciosa plegaria por el ahora difunto kage de kirigakure mas alla las fuerzas rebeldes celebraban la victoria obtenida y el final de la guerra.

Time skip un dia despues.

Ya habia transcurrido un dia completo del final de la guerra y podemos ver como los chicos se encontraban reunidos una vez mas con mei sus guarda espaldas y los generales discutiendo las acciones a tomar de ahora en adelante "-entonces mei-sama sera la nueva mizukage de kiri estaremos bajo sus ordenes mizukage-sama-" se inclinaron frente a la pelirroja quien no le quedo de otra que aceptar el cargo "-disculpe mei-san si aun le interesa mi propuesta-" pregunto naruto a mei quien recordo que el chico le habia dicho de algo que ayudaria a su aldea a recuperarse mas rapido "-es cierto de que se trata-" pregunto curiosa "-pues es bastante facil quiero ofrecerle un tratado de alianza y comercio libre ademas de ayuda economica y material para la reconstruccion de kiri-" eso fue una bomba para los miembros de la niebla no solo los ayudaba a terminar la guerra sino que ahora le ofrecia una alianza libre con ellos en definitiva este chico era alguien fuera de lo comun "-quieres que formemos una alianza con konoha-" pregunto pero naruto nego "-entonces a que te refieres-" volvio a preguntar desconcertada "-vera mei-san esto es algo que solo haru no kuni sabe y ahora kiri yo y mi grupo decidimos que uzu renaciera de las cenizas de nuevo al mundo ninja es mas la aldea esta reconstruida casi por completo para ser habitada por algunos clanes ninja y una gran poblacion civil y estoy ofreciendo tratados comerciales-" explico a unos sorprendidos shinobis que no esperaban esa informacion que uzu nuevamente se alzaría en el mundo ninja es algo sin presedentes pero esta era una oportunidad de no desaprovechar y menos ahora que estaban debiles "-bien acepto naruto-san que esta union sea fructífera para todos-" acepto mei dandole un apreton de manos al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto mientras tanto en un lugar lejos del continente elemental en un pequeño bosque se encontraban un grupo de chicos de edades entre 11 años a 14 años quienes se encontraban entrenando entre ellos se encontraban una pelirroja intenso enfundada en lo que parece ser una armadura con espada en mano se encontraba entrenando con una peliblanca de ojos azules y una castaña despues de un rato de pelea se detuvieron para tomar algo de agua "-cuanto falta para que naruto-kun venga por nosotros-" pregunto la peliblanca "-el dijo que en unos meses mira-" le contesto la pelirroja "-como creen que sera el lugar donde iremos-" esta vez fue la castaña "-no se pero siempre que sea donde este naruto-kun no me importaria ir incluso al infierno cana-" fue la respuesta de la peliblanca con un sonrojo ganandose la mirada de las otras dos _"(no creas que te la dejare facil mirajane yo estare con naruto-kun)"_ pensaron al unisono.

Muy pronto los shinobis bailaran al compas de la magia y sus dias dejaran de ser lo que eran para dar inicio a cambios que ni ellos se esperaron jamas es hora de que la paz de inicio a su primer paso bajo el mando de los yonkou.


	5. adoptando una dragon, nueva uzumaki

ADOPTANDO A UN DRAGÓN, Y NUEVA UZUMAKI

Un año, un largo año habia pasado despues de terminada la guerra en kiri asi como la creciente fama de nuestro grupo luego de la derrota de yagura y el tratado de alianza libre entre naruto y mei los rumores de que los yonkou habian participado en dicha guerra y ademas de haberla terminado en menos de una hora de manera absoluta tanto que daba miedo a quien lo escuchara todos los que presenciaron la batalla no podian mas que decir que los cuatro chicos tenian su reputacion muy bien ganada.

Naruto y las chicas partieron de kiri unos dias despues de que mei fuese nombrada mizukage con dos destinos en mente el primero seria hoshigakure no sato naruto habia recordado a sumaru y hokuto por casualidad una noche que miraba el cielo y una estrella fugas surco en cielo, le trajo recuerdos de lo que pasaron los chicos de la aldea de la estrella por entrenar con dicha cosa que si bien ayudaba un poco a tu entrenamiento venia con un alto costo pues la exposicion continua con el meteorito causaba envenenamiento de chakra y deteriora tu cuerpo hasta la muerte por lo que junto con las chicas se lanzaron hacia la aldea de la estrella ademas sumaru seria un gran aliado en el futuro.

El segundo destino era un poco mas complicado pues era ir hacia una aldea situada cerca de las fronteras de iwagakure no sato y amegakure no sato y era un tanto peligroso primero iwa si bien es una aldea poderosa aun se encontraba recuperando poder despues de la pasada guerra y si bien ninguna de las aldeas sabe que apariencia tienen los yonkou a excepcion de kiri y haru si conocian sus simbolos que llevan en sus capas la cuales usan justamente para ocultar su apariencia, y segundo ame es lo mismo que iwa la diferencia es que akatsuki trataria de reclutarlos en caso de no poder tratarian de eliminarlos ya que podrian ser un peligro para sus planes de capturar a los biju ya que nadie sabe sus intenciones despues de todo se han dedicado a ganar fama y reclutar grandes cantidades de ninjas era una suerte que nadie a parte de ellos sabe de isobu o su cambio de apariencia que lo podria ligar con konoha y el yondaime solo esperaba que han y roshi estuvieran en esa aldea a su llegada sino seria dificil iniciar los planes.

Cabe decir que todo iba segun lo planeado una vez que llego a hoshi se dedico a investigar si ya hubieran iniciado el entrenamiento con la estrella para su mala suerte asi era lo bueno es que no llevaban mucho tiempo de haber comenzado le encargo a hinata y haku buscar a una persona en especial le mostro la imagen de una bella mujer castaña de ojos verdes.

Luego de encontrarla se reunió con ella quien resultaba ser la madre de sumaru ella se habia ocultado luego de el asesinato del tercer hoshikage ella lamentaba dejar solo a su hijo pero estando ella lejos habia mas posibilidades de que sumaru estuviera fuera de peligro, cuando se encontraron con ella esta les pregunto que hacian unos niños en esos lugares tan peligrosos solo le basto ver las insignias en sus capas para casi recibir un ataque al corazon luego de convercerla planearon un golpe para recuperar la aldea ino y haku se encargarian de rescatar a los chicos y curarlos ya que tenian conocimientos medicos hinata se encargaria de contener a los ninjas que intervinieran mientras el y la madre su sumaru destruirian la estrella una vez caida la noche iniciaron el asalto ino y haku pusieron en un lugar seguro a los niños sumaru y hokuto incluidos y se dedicaron a curarlos hinata estaba en guardia por si alguien interrumpia y naruto ya tenia en su poder el fragmento de roca que mediante su manipulacion shoton congelo y destruyo el mencionado objeto.

Luego de eso hicieron su aparicion akahoshi el cuarto hoshikage junto a sus complices y un pequeño grupo de ninjas el cuarto al ver la estrella destruida se enfurecio y inicio el ataque solo para ser superados sin problema alguno por la ojiperla quien se divertia antes de conocer a naruto e ino no era partidaria de hacer daño a nadie de hay su timidez para con todos luego de juntarse con esos dos su personalidad dio un cambio de 180° si bien no era algo que hiciera solo por hacerlo ahora le divertia combatir sobre todo si la paz estaba de por medio y era posible con su ayuda por eso ahora le encantaba y le daba gracias a cualquier dios por permitirle conocer y estar con el hombre que ama para esta tarea en el futuro.

Luego de resolver todo el asunto de la aldea y dejar a la madre de sumaru a cargo de la resturacion de la misma ademas de una alianza forjada con el lider de la nueva uzu naruto y las chicas dejaron unos clones de sangre de cada uno para el entrenamiento de los futuros genin por lo menos de lo mas importante de ser ninjas.

Al momento de llegar al segundo destino naruto daba gracias a los dioses de haber encontrado a ambos jinchurikis quienes parecian estarlo esperando cuando se reunieron el pelirrojo se llevo la sorpresa de que ambos sabian quien era el, al parecer todos los biju tomaron la decision de hablarle a su contenedor sobre el como medio de confianza lo cual hizo mas facil la labor que lo habia traido hay por lo que con permiso de ambos y ocultos en una cueva el pelirrojo se dedico a separar a ambos biju en mitades yin y yang.

Yin para roshi para un mejor manejo de el youton(elemento lava) y yang para han para aumentar el poder de su futton (elemento vapor) ademas de su fuerza fisica superior naruto sello en si mismo las otras dos mitades para en un futuro talvez solo talvez de sellarlas en ino y haku pero eso era algo que veria mas adelante.

Una vez terminado tomaron rumbos diferentes naruto y las chicas con direccion a uzu para ver como estaba la aldea ademas de fusionarse con su clon quien esperaba alla hecho avances con el aprendizaje de sus doujutsus el byakugan era facil de usar, el sharingan era un poco complicado al principio pero pudo adaptarse bien a este ya habiendo visto tantas veces su uso en su vida pasada gracias a este pudo aprender rapidamente el juken y realizarlo en conjunto con el byakugan era sumamente facil por eso se dirigian a uzushiogakure.

Mientras eso sucedio en ese tiempo en otra parte del mundo en un continente alejado el mismo pelirrojo uzumaki se encontraba caminando por un sendero que lo llevaria al lugar donde se encontraban aquellos niños y personas que buscaban una nueva vida ya era hora de que los llevara a su aldea natal mientras pensaba en una chica pelirroja igual a su madre y una peliblanca de ojos azules y su graciosa rivalidad en ese momento escucho un pequeño llanto "-kura-chan escuchaste eso-" pregunto en voz alta no era que le preocupara que lo escucharan estando practicamente en la nada _"-_ _ **si parece que alguien llora-"**_ contesto la kitzune mientras naruto asentia en silencio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia se acerco hacia donde se encontraba la persona que lloraba lo que vio al llegar lo sorprendio a el y la pelirroja en su interior que los habia sorprendido tanto pues no era mas que una pequeña niña de unos 6 años quizas 7 de piel clara cabello azul mar y ojos avellanas con un lindo vestidito blanco a su lado una pequeña gatita blanca vestida con un vestidito rosa con blanco mientras se acercaba podia escuchar lo que la pequeña niña decia "-porque... snif... porque te... fuiste grandinne dime porque-" eso y otras cosas mas decia la pequeña niña que lloraba naruto la escuchaba sentia algo de pena por la niña ahora que lo pensaba mejor habia escuchado ese nombre antes pero no recordaba donde "- ** _no era esa dragona que manipula magia de viento naruto-kun-"_** comento kurama sintiendo cierta simpatia por la pequeña en ese momento la mente de naruto hizo clic y si mal no recordaba hace unos dos años todos los dragones habian desaparecido ahora entendia el porque de la tristesa de la niña.

Eso lo puso nostalgico al recordar a su propia madre era algo que compartia que si bien un poco diferentes eran iguales "-oye kura-chan-" llamo la atencion de su inquilina una idea habia venido a su cabeza pero queria colsultarla con ella "- ** _dime naruto-kun-"_** pregunto curiosa por ese repentino tono de voz "-que opinas de ser madre adoptiva-" pregunto serio aun con su mirada en la niña esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja quien se sonrojo como un tomate por la implicaciones de esas palabras naruto practicamente le estaba pidiendo que adoptaran a la niña ella y el como sus padres "( _naruto-kun y yo padres... de la niña)"_ la biju estaba hecha un caos mental que solo atino a responder con un leve "hai" naruto sonrio ante la respuesta por lo que con resolucion y haciendo un clon de sombra le pidio a su inquilina que lo usara y se transformara en ella misma.

A paso lento se acerco a donde la niña quien por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos no los sintio "-hola pequeña-" saludo naruto sobresaltando a la chica que dio unos pasos hacia atras asustada por la repentina aparicion de esas personas "-q... quienes so... son-" pregunto con temor no sabia que si era magia o algo mas pero la niña podia sentir una fuerza abrumadora viniendo de esas dos personas desconocidas y le causaba algo de miedo lo que podrian hacerle "- ** _tranquila pequeña no te haremos daño solo nos acercamos porque escuchamos a alguien llorando y vimos que eras tu y vinimos a ver si podiamos ayudarte-"_** se adelanto a explicar kurama viendo el aparente miedo de la niña ante su presencia la peliazul los miraba con algo de miedo pero podia sentir que decian la verdad, ademas de ese tono maternal que usaba la mujer pelirroja le infundia confianza "-asi es solo queremos ayudarte no tienes porque temer-" ahora fue naruto quien hablo mientras se sentaba cerca de la pequeña fogata de su porta kunai saco un pequeño pergamino al abrirlo en el se podian ver algunos sellos se hizo una pequeña herida y fue hasta uno de ellos y agregando un poco de su sangre y chakra y del el salieron algunos cuencos de ramen instantaneo para comer "-vengan vamos a comer-" pidio a las chicas presentes kurama se acerco y se sentó junto a naruto mientras la pequeña niña los miraba con algo de cautela pero aun asi se acerco a ellos ambos sonrieron ante esto poco a poco la niña se fue abriendo a los dos shinobis mientras el tiempo pasaba la pequeña wendy les contaba que fue criada por un dragon que le enseño su magia de viento y magia curativa le enseño a leer y escribir y muchas otras cosas pero hace algun tiempo grandinne desaparecio sin dejar rastro o si quiera se despidio dejandola sola les contaba todo esto mientras lloraba abrazada de kurama quien la confortaba con palabras suaves y maternales sea de paso tambien les conto como encontro a su pequeña amiga felina los dos adultos (que uno tiene apariencia de niño/adolescente y la otra es mas vieja que lo que se muestra) miraban al mensionado animalito con unas alas no podian decir que era raro ya que habian visto tantas cosas y que uno de ellos era un biju no era algo en lo que pudieran opinar aunque kurama pensaba que en lo que matatabi lo viese capaz y apachurraba el animalito en un ataque de ternura ambas eran felinos uno con alas pero felinos al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento naruto tomo la palabra "-wendy-chan tengo una propuesta para ti quieres escucharla-" pregunto viendo a la peliazul a los ojos misma que le regresaba la mirada con curiosidad pensando en que clase de propuesta seria por lo que asintio "-puede que no lo parezca pero tenemos una cierta similitud en ese aspecto, veras mis padres murieron cuando naci por causas que ahora no tienen importancia y a pesar de que poco despues conoci al que seria como un abuelo para mi no era lo mismo pues siempre me pregunte que seria tener padres?, y escuchandote no puedo evitar pensar en que nos parecemos un poco en eso y es por eso que e tomado una decisión-" hablaba naruto mientras wendy lo escuchaba atentamente se sorprendio al saber que el no tenia padres y no pudo evitar compararlo con ella misma es cierto que conocia a grandine y se volvio su madre adoptiva pero no podia evitar pensar a veces en sus padres que no conocio y como seria de cierto modo se sentia identificado con este chico "-que decisión señor-" pregunto inocentemente sacandole una sonrisa calida al pelirrojo y la biju "-dime pequeña wendy te gustaria ser nuestra hija-" esa pregunta sorprendio a la niña estas dos personas querian que fuese su hija no sabia que responder se sentia confundida por todo esto solo pronuncio un "-porque-" los otros dos podian ver la mirada de confucion que tenia la niña asi como esperanza y naruto nuevamente respondio "-se lo que se siente no tener padres o siquiera el conocerlos es por eso que te pregunto si quieres ser nuestra hija si esta en mi poder ayudarte y darte lo que ninguno de los dos tuvimos lo hare felizmente-".

Wendy estaba sin palabras no sabia que responder por un lado podia negarse y seguir buscando a grandine com lo habia estado haciendo hasta ahora pero por otro podia aceptar y seguir a estas personas que le darian lo que siempre quiso una familia unos padres que la quisieran y cuidaran sin nada mas en que pensar se lanzo en un abrazo a los dos nuevos padres pues la respuesta de la peliazul era muy obvia y esa era un si despues de eso comieron tranquilamente para luego irse a dormir.

Se encontraba caminando por una pradera que daba hacia una colina en medio de la noche al llegar a la sima a su alrededor podia ver un valle lleno de un sin fin de flores de muchos colores en medio de dicho valle una chica se encontraba parada mirando la luna llena con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro naruto no sabia donde se encontraba ni que sucedia pero esperaba que la chica pudiera decirle donde estaba con ese pensamiento en mente se fue acercando a ella "- _hola naruto-sama por fin puedo hablarte-"_ hablo la bella chica sin deja de ver la luna eso descoloco a naruto como ella sabia su nombre si no la conocia en lo mas minimo?.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella pregunto "-disculpa quien eres-" mientras le preguntaba no pudo evitar detallarla tenia el cabello plateado oscuro atado en una cola que llegaba hasta sus muslos un fleco abierto en dos que enmarca el contorno de sus rostro un mechon grueso que cruza sus ojos un largo mechon que llega hasta sus hombros sus largas patillas que sobrepasan su barbilla unos ojos plateados que reflejaban instinto de batalla y de alguna manera a naruto le dio la sensacion de un pequeño gusto por la sangre en esa mirada piel palida saludable vetia un kimoto falda que llegaba hasta sus muslos de largas y grusas mangas de color gris oscuro buscando a negro franjas blancas que cruzaban por sobre sus senos hasta las piernas un cinturon grande de color marron sobre uno mas pequeño del mismo color unos guantes sin dedos negros botas de tacon bajo negras medias del mismo color hasta sus muslos sobre sus hombros un largo ahory gris mas claro que el resto de su ropa bordado en el mismo un silbolo de una golondrina bajo la misma el simbolo del yin/yang y dos magatamas en ambos lados en su mano derecha sostenia una hermosa katana de funda rojo casi marron de 1.10 cm guardia plateada mango azul oscuro con rombos marrones una belleza letal si podia decir (para una mejor idea busque a karasuba de sekirei).

La chica se habia dado cuenta de que el uzumaki la detallaba y eso le saco una sonrisa divertida causando que naruto se avergonzaba de lo que hacia "-disculpame no era mi intencion-" se disculpo naruto "- _no tiene porque disculparse naruto-sama puede ver todo lo que quiera-"_ causando aun mas verguenza en el chico "- _con respecto a quien soy es muy sencillo mi nombre es natsuki y soy su espada-"_ se presento a un sorprendido pelirrojo que no se espero eso y haciendo memoria logro recordar que el viejo rikudo le habia dicho que su espada era especial ya que tenia un espiritu en ella por lo que su shock bajo rapidamente "-ya veo habia olvidado eso, pero tengo una duda-" comento ya relajado "- _y cual seria su duda-"_ pregunto la chica "-porque te muestras hasta ahora-" y era una pregunta muy valida pues desde que habia regresado al pasado nunca se habia manifestado y ahora hoy lo hacia era curioso por decir lo menos "- _eso se debe naruto-sama a que para poder hacer contacto con mi portador se debe cumplir un requisito-"_ explico naruto no sabia a que requisito se referia ya que el sabio no le habia mencionado nada "-y que requisito se necesita-" pregunto en respuesta "- _ese requisito fue hecho esta noche cuando decidio darle una familia a la pequeña usted considero mas importante darle una familia a la niña y a la misma kurama cuando otro se hubiera aprovechado de ella, el requisito cambia dependiendo de mi portador y siendo usted un uzumaki lo mas sagrado para su clan antes que el poder es la familia esta siempre esta primero por sobre todo-"_ explico naruto estaba sorprendido ahora entendia el porque hasta ahora no se habia manifestado "-muchas gracias natsuki-chan-" agradecio de verdad le alegraba poder ayudar a otros a que no sufrieran lo mismo que el en su anterior vida y asi siguieron hablando de muchas cosas.

Time skip "dos dias despues".

Naruto se encontraba llegando al lugar donde se encontraban todas las personas que lo seguirian en su espalda venia una dormida peliazul y en sus ropas la felina blanca se hallaba igualmente dormida fue gracioso ver la reaccion de la niña a la mañana siguiente al despertar pues esta se encontraba buscando a su nueva madre y no la encontro por ningun lado cuando le pregunto al chico este le explico el pequeño problema de kurama en esos momento aunque eso era por ahora pues ya va siendo hora de liberarla la niña estaba asombrada por la explicacion pero aun asi no entendio mucho solo que por ahora su madre no estaria mucho tiempo con ella pero que pronto eso cambiaria luego de desayunar retomaron el camino hasta donde se encontraban es esos momentos camino un poco mas hasta que vio a un peli rosado que le recordaba a el al momento de atacar sin pensar pero bueno eso mejor pensarlo en otro momento "-oye natsu-" llamo al chico un año menor que el quien volteo a verlo "-naruto-" respondio mientras corria hacia el "-natsu llama a todos es hora de irnos-" con esas palabras el chico de pelo rosa abrio grande los ojos "-en seguida-" y salio a gran velocidad en busca de todos mientras naruto se sentaba a esperar mientras despertaba a su hija no penso que seria padre tan pronto pero se sentia bien "-wendy-chan despierta ya hemos llegado-" la niña abrio los ojos lentamente "-hum que buen sueño, buenos dias otou-san haa-" respondio mientras bostesaba tratando de alejar el sueño.

Naruto la veia con algo de gracia por como actuaba la hacia ver muy linda y mona justo en ese momento un gran contingente de personas se fue acercando donde se podia resaltar unas matas de cabello de color blanco, rojo escarlata, castaño purpura y otros mas cuando iba a saludar las cuatro chicas le brincaron encima "-naruto-kunnn-" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de quedar en el suelo con los ojos en espiral a su lado una asustada wendy miraba como esas niñas locas sofocaban a su reciente padre que si no lo ayudaba pronto se quedaria huerfana de nuevo "-otou-san-" salio corriendo a auxiliar al pelirrojo mientras unas conocidas chicas quedaban hechas piedra al escuchar a la pequeña y solo un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de todas "( _ya nos ganaron)"_ con una nube depresiva sobre ellas ayudaron a levantar al confundido naruto "-alguien vio el tren que me atropello-" pregunto causando gotas en todos los presentes mientras le hechaban una mirada a las mencionadas que se reian torpemente "-volviendo a lo serio naruto natsu nos dijo que ya era hora de partir es cierto-" pregunto un hombre de aparentes 20 años cabello castaño corto ojos oscuros porte bien definido pero sin exagerar vestia ropas civiles en su hombro un simbolo que naruto conoce bien pues era el mismo que una vez porto el primer hokage en vida frente a el estaba mako senju (muy parecido a mako de avatar korra) "-asi es mako preparen todo nos vamos hoy mismo-" contesto un repuesto naruto "-pense que nos hiriamos hasta dentro de unos meses-" pregunto esta vez una de las peliblancas llamando la atencion de este "-es cierto pero la aldea esta reconstruida casi por completo asi que no veo porque posponerlo mas tiempo-" contesto naruto a los presentes quienes asentian en comprencion por lo que se fueron a preparar sus cosas mientras que con naruto y wendy se quedaron unas celosas peliblanca y pelirroja viendo a la niña y preguntandose quien seria su madre hasta que no pudieron mas con la curiosidad "-y quien es esta niña naruto-kun-" pregunto mira con una sonrisa tensa "-si naruto-kun quien es o de quien es-" secundaba la pelirroja causando cierto nerviosismo a naruto "-bueno... veran ella... -" y sin saber que decir a esas dos diablesas porque eso es lo que eran cuando se molestaban y cuando eso sucedia era mejor estar lo mas lejos posible de su furia o quedarias traumado.

Continente elemental.

Mientras nuestro querido clon sale de sus aprietos veamos que habia estado ocurriendo en las aldeas shinobi luego del inicio del viaje de los tres chicos originarios de konoha en esta misma las cosas no habia cambiado mucho salvo que al grupo de los chicos se unio un integrante mas por una pequeña pero lamentable fatalidad este nuevo integrante era una chica pelirosa casi rojo suave que le llegaba hasta la cintura ojos turquesa con un contorno verde esmeralda piel clara saludable pechos copa B cintura pequeña lindo trasero piernas torneadas llevaba una camiseta oscura de manga corta bajo esta una camisa de rejilla reglamentaria de todo shinobi (aunque legalmente aun no lo fueran) unos calentadores de brazo rojos con algunos sellos una falda corta semi abierta blanca con un short de licra negro bajo esta para evitarle la vision a los mirones y unas sandalias ninja rojas ademas de tener unos guantes sin dedos blancos con el kanji de loto en su dorso esta chica respondia al antiguo nombre de sakura haruno ahora sakura uzumaki desde hace dos años se preguntaran como sucedio esto bueno recordemos.

Flash back (1 año despues de la partida de los chicos).

Naruto se encontraba recorriendo el pueblo luego de pasar el dia entrenando con sus amigos si bien no era realmente del todo necesario tenia que mantener esa pantalla al ser solo clones por lo que no tenia problemas ademas podia ver el avance de shikamaru y shino.

Este shikamaru era muy diferente al de su tiempo si bien aun le gustaba mirar las nubes lo hacia con menos frecuencia y le prestaba mas animos a lo que hacia sobre todo a la forma de manejar y aprender sellos en conjunto con sus sombras era algo realmente util su taijutsu el cual era su desventaja fue resuelto con ese estilo prácticamente fue hecho para los miembros del clan nara talves deberia cederles el pergamino despues de todo el ya tenia mas de un estilo ademas de estar creando uno propio lo otro eran sus reservas de chakra aun sin ser un genin tenia tanto chakra como un chunin en plenas funciones todo gracias a los sellos de incremento de chakra muy utiles en verdad.

Otro caso fue shino si bien sigue siendo serio ya no lo era tanto por lo menos era mas abierto con las personas ademas de no pensar en que todo tenia una logica cuando en un mundo de ninjas la logica salia por la ventana diciendo adios su chakra era tan grande como el de un jounin recién ascendido su taijutsu tambien mejoro no tanto como el nara pero le seria muy util cuando sus insectos no fueran del todo utiles ademas de la especializacion de sellos que eligio hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos de no ser por un llanto en el bosque por donde paseaba era raro se supone que a esas horas de la tarde nadie se encontraba por los alrededores sin nada que perder se fue acercando al lugar de donde venia el llanto y saber de que se trataba mas no se espero lo que vio bajo un arbol acurrucada entre sus piernas llorando se encontraba una pelirosa que reconocio al instante _"(-sakura-)"_ eso le parecio extraño que hacia alli la ojiverde y llorando no tenia sentido por lo que sin que esta se diera cuenta se acerco a ella y se puso a su altura para averiguar que pasaba "-hola-" saluda causandole un susto a la chica quien pego un brinco al alzar la vista pudo ver a su compañero de academia (recuerden que el clon de naruto tiene la apariencia descrita en el primer capitulo) quien la miraba con simpatia no supo de donde vino o porque lo hizo quizas por la noticia que le habian dado y tener un hombro en el que dejar salir su dolor salto en un abrazo al uzumaki quien presa de la sorpresa cayo con ella abrazados al suelo no sabia porque pero igualmente le devolvio el abrazo ademas kurama le comento que podia sentir un gran dolor en la chica asi como uno de perdida y soledad pero por los momentos la confortaria lo mas que pudiera al cabo de un par de minutos esta se separo de naruto pidiendo disculpas por el arrebato hacia el este responde que no habia problema asi mas calmados el pregunto el porque lloraba ella mientras trataba de no volver a llorar le explico que sus padres eran comerciantes muy respetados y hace como un mes habian salido a un pueblo cercano por unos negocios se suponia que debian haber regresado hace una semana pero no fue asi hoy en la tarde fue llamada por el hokage y le informo que los cuerpos de sus padres habian sido encontrados en las cercanias posiblemente un grupo de bandidos los hallan asaltado y asesinado.

Naruto ahora entendia la pelirroja habia quedado huerfana el muy bien sabia que era crecer sin padres y no queria que nadie mas experimentara lo mismo que el por lo que con resolucion miro a la chica "-sakura yo mejor que nadie se lo que es crecer sin padres y se que ese sentimiento de soledad no es precisamente lindo por lo que te hare una pregunta deberas responderme con sinceridad estas de acuerdo-" pregunto viendola a los ojos dandole a entender que hablaba en serio "-hai-" respondio ella en voz baja viendolo fijamente "-muy bien sakura mi pregunta es te gustaria ser parte de mi familia parte de mi clan y ganar una nueva familia como mi hermana-" pregunto a la sorprendida oji verde quien no se esperaba tal pregunta "-n... no se ... que decir naruto-" de verdad que no sabia que decir principalmente porque no sabia que el uzumaki fuera o tuviera un clan ademas aun estaba la noticia de la muerte de sus padres no era una decision que se tomara tan facilmente "-se que no es una decision facil por eso te dare tiempo para pensarlo por ahora vamos a llevarte a tu casa para que descanses-" ganando un asentimiento leve la tomo en brazos y mediante un shunshin desparecieron con direccion al hogar de esta.

Algunos dias despues naruto se encontraba en lo alto de los rostros hokage disfrutando de su cena pues se le habia antojado comer algo de takoyaki y admirar la aldea justo en ese momento sintio una precencia tras el y no vio la necesidad de voltearse pues ya sabia quien era ahora el como supo que se encontraba aqui lo intrigaba dando unas palmaditas en el suelo a su lado indicando que se acercara unos segundos despues una muy conocida pelirosa se sentó a su lado "-buenas noches naruto-" saludo "-buenas noches sakura como has estado-" regreso el saludo y pregunto "-un poco mejor gracias por preguntar-" con una sonrisa algo triste naruto viendo esto decidio cambiar de tema "-te apetece acompañarme a cenar-" dijo mientras le ofrecia de su cena ella iba a negarse cuando su estomago la traiciono causando un sonrojo de verguenza en ella por lo que no le quedo de otra que aceptar por un rato estuvieron comiendo juntos para la pelirosa era nuevo a decir verdad nunca habia hecho esto es mas nunca habia comido tanto antes ya que se habia concentrado en su dieta para llamar la atencion de sasuke por sugerencia de su madre aunque a su padre no le gustaba "-uf... estoy lleno-" solto naruto mientras se tallaba el estomago mientras su compañera hacia lo mismo sin duda eso estuvo bueno pero no pudo evitar preguntar "-como are para quemar toda esta comida-" mientras lloraba comicamente "-eso no es problema para un shinobi realmente sakura ya que gracias a los entrenamientos no engordan ya que todo lo que comen es consumido en gran velocidad gracias a eso sus cuerpo se mantienen en buena forma y se desarrollan mejor-" comento naruto distraidamente mientras se limpiaba los dientes sin darse cuenta de la mirada brillante de la haruno como si le acabaran de dar el secreto para la juventud eterna o algo parecido pues lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que ya no seria de pechos pequeños "-por cierto sakura has pensado en lo que te propuse-" pregunto ahora serio el uzumaki sacando de su fantasia a la pelirosa quien tambien se puso seria.

Claro que lo habia estado pensando no habia mas cosas en su cabeza que la propuesta de naruto trato de pensar en contras pero no encontro nada despues de todo si aceptaba ya no estaria sola tendria un hermano seria de un clan siempre quiso aunque eso a ella ya no le interesaba realmente por eso lo habia estado buscando hasta que se encontro con shikamaru y este le habia dicho que acostumbraba a venir aqui "-naruto antes de darte mi respuesta puedes responderme algunas preguntas por favor-" pregunto tenia algunas dudas y queria saciarlas "-claro-" tenia una leve idea de cuales serian sus dudas y no tenia problema en contestarle "-puedes decirme cual es tu clan y porque no se habla de el en la academia-" buena primera pregunta de eso no tenia duda "-buena pregunta y eso tiene una buena respuesta veras sakura mi clan no es originario de konoha el clan uzumaki se encontraba situado en uzushiogakure no sato en las islas del remolino mi clan se especializaba en fuinjutsu y kenjutsu siendo maestros en ello durante la segunda gran guerra uzu fue atacado por iwa, kumo y kiri aniquilando a mi clan por miedo a sus habilidades y el porque no se habla de ello en la academia es debido al consejo civil y ancianos borraron la historia de los uzumaki de los libros de konoha a pesar de que los remolinos que llevan los shinobis en sus uniforme son los de uzu-" respondio la primera pregunta aunque un tanto melancolico sakura se dio cuenta de eso pero no podia hacer mucho ademas estaba sorprendida de lo que el chico le contaba era increible "-ya veo pero porque esas aldeas los atacaron no entiendo muy bien-" pregunto y ciertamente no entendia ya que los clanes de konoha tambien hubieran sido atacados "-si bien los uzumaki no contamos con un doujutsu si contamos con un cuerpo mas fuerte que un senju, un chakra cinco veces mas grande que el de un shinobi promedio ademas de una longevidad envidiable ya que cada miembro de mi clan puede vivir hasta los doscientos años facilmente ademas de ser expertos en fuinjutsu y kenjutsu-" explico naruto a una sorprendida sakura que ahora entendia porque fueron atacados ciertamente eran ninjas de gran alcance ya no tenia dudas ella queria ser parte de esto "-una ultima pregunta naruto como haras para formar parte de tu clan-" era una duda muy cierta como lo haria "-bueno existen tres maneras la primera seria adoptarte bajo el ala del clan pero eso no sera posible hasta que pueda convertirme en chunin, la segunda es mediante un jutsu en el que puedo compartir mi sangre con la tuya pero aun asi conservarias la tuya osea que serias mitad haruno mitad uzumaki y la tercera mediante un ritual en el que cambiarias de sangre y serian una uzumaki sangre pura esas tres son las opciones-" le explico detalladamente a la haruno quien se habia sumido en sus pensamientos.

La primera opcion estaba fuera obviamente, la segunda sonaba bien conservaria parte de sus padres con ella pero no se sentia a gusto con eso pensaba que deberia comenzar de cero dejando todo atras no seria del todo justo con sus padres pero sentia que si se anclaba del pasado solo le causaria sufrimiento por eso escogeria el mejor futuro "-se que deberia conservar algo de mis padres en su memoria pero creo que deberia buscar mi propio futuro por mi cuenta sin nada que me hate al pasado por eso escojo la tercera-" dio su respuesta con una determinacion que naruto nunca habia visto ni siquiera en su vida pasada por lo que sonriendo asintio "-muy bien mañana ve al campo de entrenamiento 43 alli llevaremos a cabo el ritual-" aconcejo naruto "-hai... nii-san-" se despidio sakura mientras se alejaba hacia su departamento dejando a naruto quien se sentia un tanto extraño al ser llamado asi por ella pero solo era cosa de acostumbrarse.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban reunidos realizando el ritual llamado "-uzumaki hijutsu: Atarashī chi no shutoku (arte de sellos uzumaki secreto:adquisicion de nueva sangre)" luego de terminado los resultados eran algo que a sakura le gusto mucho ademas de la mejora de su chakra que paso de ser el de un genin civil al de un chunin alto ademas que ahora podia sentir el chakra de otros a cierta distancia sin lugar a dudas fue la mejor decision que alla tomado.

Fin flash back.

Luego de eso se dedicaron a entrenar lo que nos lleva al momento actual donde terminaban sus entrenamientos "-bien chicos eso sera todo por hoy dentro de poco seran las pruebas de graduacion asi que vamos a tomar estos dias para descansar-" dijo naruto quien se acerco a ellos quienes detuvieron lo que hacian para prestarle atencion "-bien shikamaru y shino no olviden repasar los pergaminos que les di-" ambos asintieron mientras se retiraban a sus casas a descansar "-hinata-chan no dejes que nadie se de cuenta de cuanto has avanzado eso sera una sorpresa-" dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro que se contagio hasta las otras tres eso era algo que cambio en la antiguamente pelirosa desperto un gusto por las bromas solo comparable al del mismo naruto "-hai naruto-kun no te preocupes nos veremos en la graduacion-" y desaparecio en un shunshin de agua con direccion al complejo hyuga ahora naruto se dirigio a su novia "-tu igual debes descansar ino-chan has avanzado mucho en todo este tiempo no debes sobre esforzarte-" comento naruto a su novia "-lo se naruto-kun puedes estar seguro que estare bien solo voy a tomarme unos dias de relajacion pero despues de la graduacion iremos a una cita esta bien-" acepto ino y pidio mientras le plantaba un beso amoroso al chico quien se lo regresaba con gusto todo eso frente a sakura quien hacia pucheros ya que a ella le gustaria que le dieran un beso como ese, habia algo que naruto no sabia por no haber terminado de leer los pergaminos de las leyes y costumbres uzumaki y eran dos cosas muy importantes la primera era que todo uzumaki por naturaleza era increiblemente apasionado y la segunda era mas importante que esta otra es que si una uzumaki no desarrollaba o sentia atraccion, sentimientos y que no tuvieran un poder aceptable por lo menos para ellas en estas podian llegar a ocurrir que se vieran atraidas por miembros del mismo clan y si era uno como el uzumaki donde gracias a su sangre unica podrian incurrir en el incesto sin problemas geneticos para sus hijos futuros y eso era algo que sakura sentia en estos momentos desde que ocurrio el ritual para el cambio de sangre habian cambiado muchas cosas en ella una de ellas era que su anterios obsecion por sasuke paso a tener tanto valor para ella como una mota de polvo en el mundo.

No sabia que le veia antes a un ser tan arrogante y petulante como uchiha sasuke ahora preferia tenerlo lo mas lejos posible de ella pues le parecia repugnante y decepcionante alguien como el chico que lo unico que pasaba por su mente era el obtener poder a cualquier precio con tal de matar a su hermano que lo unico que hizo fue convertirse en traidor para protegerlo y evitar un golpe de estado y sasuke solo tenia en mente matar a su hermano como ella sabia eso bueno naruto le conto lo que realmente sucedio con los uchiha era por eso que ella desde hace un corto tiempo a comenzado a tener cierta atraccion por su hermano pero preferia mantenerse al margen ya que no sabia lo que diria este si se enteraba de dichos sentimientos hacia el.

En ese momento que dejo de pensar en eso los dos enamorados se separaron de su beso con clara falta de aire por el excitante momento "-claro que si ino-chan te prometo que iremos a una cita pero por ahora es momento de tomar un descanso de tanto entrenamiento-" y se separaron luego de un corto beso la yamanaka se fue en un shunshin tradicional en el claro solo quedaron los dos hermanos "-bien es hora de que nosotros tambien nos vallamos nee-chan hay algo de lo que tengo que contarte y algo que deseo darte-" comento naruto mientras sakura asentia y desaparecian con rumbo a el departamento de naruto el cual habia mejorado todo gracias a los sellos uzumaki en definitiva eran una bendicion.

Algo lejos de alli y cerca de nami no kuni en un pequeño descampado frente a una fogata una figura se encontraba comiendo lo que habia cazado por su apariencia se trataba de una chica "-estas segura de que lo encontraremos en esta direccion no deberiamos dirigirnos a su aldea-" pregunto aparentemente a la nada la chica "- _si estoy segura puedo sentir que estara aqui pronto se que quieres verlo luego de lo que te mostre pero debes tener pasiencia todo a su momento-"_ respondio una voz femenina de gran poder "-esta bien esperare-" respondio mientras comia "(pronto podre verte y conocerte mejor naruto-kun muy pronto...)" penso mientras seguia con su comida.

 ** _Hola mis amigos que tal como los trata la vida aqui un nuevo capitulo de salvando el futuro el cual espero sea de su agrado, ¿que sera lo que quiere hablar naruto con sakura y que le regalara?, ¿como se tomaran las demas el que naruto sea padre?, quien sera esta misteriosa chica que esta en espera de naruto? Eso es algo que se respondera el proximo capitulo junto a algunos reviews y en serio agradesco el apoyo de todos._**

 ** _Lamento no haber actualizado hace un tiempo e tenido algunos problemas de los cuales aun me sigo encargando pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar mis historias abandonadas este es un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado todos los comentarios son bienvenidos sean buenos o malos._**

 ** _Tambien quiero decirles que estoy lanzando un reto de un crossover que sera de (narutoxzero no tsukaima) osea familiar de cero, o de (fairy tailxzero no tsukaima) ustedes pueden escoger de entre esos dos pero el de fairy tail tendra una condicion especial que en mi opinion sera muy divertido pues la condicion de este es que seria un yuri/futanari se que es una idea curiosa pero divertida ademas los personajes a escoger serian uno de estos cuatro "erza scarlet, mirajane strauss, ultear milkovich o wendy marvel" ademas de ser un mini harem y sera en el mundo de familiar de cero el que quiera aceptar el reto puede enviarme un MP para saber quien participara puede ser realmente interesante asi que espero sus respuestas me despido hasta una nueva actualizacion ja en..._**


	6. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
